Ténébreuse
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: réponse au défi 65 de miss serpentard nouvellement animagus, Sirius décide d'aller se défouler dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais il n'est pas seul.. (l'ai mis en R, jamais trop prudent - la mise en page a des probs TT) TERMINÉE
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je sais pas

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Ceci est la réponse du défi #65 de Miss Serpentard. Comme il y a eu un certain malentendu, elle et moi écriront chacune notre version (nous nous sommes entendues pour ;)). Donc, allez lire sa fic! Deux versions, c'est-y pas super ça!!

Ténébreuse

1975--

Sirius Black n'était pas un jeune homme ordinaire.

D'accord, d'emblée à sa naissance il ne l'était pas. Fils d'un sorcier remarquable, il s'amusait à faire voler ses peluches à travers sa chambre à l'âge de 4 ans. Lorsqu'il eut 7 ans, sa mère médicomage lui offrit un mini-balais qui le soulevait à un mètre du sol. Bien sûr, elle se tenait toujours proche de son enfant, au cas où il se blesserait. Après tout, cela arrivait souvent.

Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, école de magie fabuleuse, rien n'avait changé. Il restait aux yeux des autres beau, riche, amusant, et populaire auprès de la gente féminine.

Oui. De ce point de vue, il ne l'était pas, ordinaire.

Mais même du regard des autres sorciers, il était spécial. Enfin, s'ils savaient, ils ne le considéreraient pas comme normal. Sirius Black était devenu un animagus; un homme qui pouvait se transformer en un animal, celui qui le représenterait le mieux. Avec les autres Maraudeurs, il s'était forcé à en devenir un pour voler au secours de Remus.

À présent, d'une de ses pattes puissantes, il poussait le tableau de la Grosse Dame (en la faisant protester de sommeil), discrètement bien sûr. Il n'était pas supposé sortir de sa salle commune après 10 heures du soir, mais le règlement ne s'appliquait pas aux chiens, n'est-ce pas? S'il aurait pu, Sirius aurait ricané. Il se contenta de montrer un peu les crocs en une forme vague de sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut dans les couloirs, il se glissa à l'extérieur du Château. Récemment animagus, il ressentait encore cette nouvelle énergie qui le galvanisait comme un coup de foudre. Sirius, ou plutôt Patmol sous cette forme, avait décidé d'aller courir un peu dans la Forêt Interdite, histoire de se défouler un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en forme que ce soir-là.

Il commença à courir, dépassa la cabane d'Hagrid, dont les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Un ronflement énorme et profond lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce cher Hagrid! Selon ce qu'il savait de son passé, le géant méritait bien de se reposer.

Sirius passa devant deux Hippogriffes qui somnolaient avant de prendre un peu plus de vitesse. Enfin, des arbres crochus ainsi qu'un sentier couvert de feuilles mortes lui apparurent! Il évita une souche peu commode qui semblait avoir décidé de le prendre comme repas et courut.

Le vent lui plaquait les poils du front contre les yeux. Il savait qu'il serait inutile de lever une patte pour dégager sa vue, donc il décida plutôt de secouer la tête. Mais ce fut en vain, et il opta pour une solution plus simple : aller végéter quelques minutes dans une clairière à peu près éclairée.Il faut dire que c'était plutôt rare dans cette forêt, mais le caractère confiant et impulsif de Sirius lui donnait une raison d'aller se coucher dans l'herbe. Ce fut donc sans craintes qu'il trotta jusqu'à un rocher plat, entouré de brins d'herbes.

Il s'installa confortablement, la tête entre les pattes de devant, quand même un peu à l'affût, au cas où.

"……… CONNARD!!!"

Un cri. De colère. Masculin.

L'ouie d'un chien était bien plus puissante que celle d'un homme, et, ayant entendu ce cri avec précision, Sirius se releva rapidement. Non pas qu'il souhaitait se frotter avec cette personne (la voix était très menaçante), mais il était curieux. Juste le fait qu'il y aie une personne -humaine- dans la Forêt Interdite était déjà très étrange.

L'animagus accéléra le pas quand il vit un petit groupe d'humains, des élèves de Poudlard. Des Serpentard, vu leur uniforme. Dans un sens, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Vol…. non, vous-savez-qui avait beaucoup de partisans dans les Serpentard, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

"-Tu crois que tu peux te la jouer hein?? Parce que tu es différent de nous?? Parce que le Seigneur tient tant à toi?"

"-À mon avis il devrait te tuer! Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour être aussi patient auprès de toi qui a refusé sa généreuse offre deux fois!"

"-Laissez-moi…."

Une voix plaintive, remplie de souffrances. Sirius, caché de leur vue mais capable de les entendre, distingua la voix de plusieurs élèves qu'il connaissait, comme Lucius Malefoy. Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était le propriétaire de la voix aux intonations graves.

Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il les contourna et put voir enfin un espace entre deux apprentis-mangemorts. Il y avait une silhouette recrovillée sur elle-même, Avery s'amusait gaiement à lui envoyer des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

Un rayon de lune passa sur le visage du jeune homme blessé, et quand Sirius vit de qui il s'agissait, il faillit tomber à la renverse. M'enfin, manière de parler.

L'homme, que les mangemorts torturaient, se trouvait être Severus Rogue.

À suivre…

Mot de l'auteur :

Haaaa j'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite viendra si j'ai des reviews ^^! Sinon allez lire la fic "sauver par un sinistros ou autre chose" de miss serpentard! Elle est bien!!


	2. la terre s'en met plein la gueule

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je sais pas

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

J'espère ne pas m'être plantée je n'avais aucune inspiration, donc soyez indulgents!

Ceci est la réponse du défi #65 de Miss Serpentard. Comme il y a eu un certain malentendu, elle et moi écriront chacune notre version (nous nous sommes entendues pour ;)). Donc, allez lire sa fic! Elle est excellente!

Reviews

Lavande : Merci beaucoup pour le review ^^!

Chii-chan : ne t'inquiètes pas je suis pas pour laisser mourir mon Shevy d'amour! 

Chris : ça ne faisait pas partie de mes couples préférés mais je commence à voir les avantages ^^ merci du review!

Aria Lupin : haha mais si on le torture c'est parce qu'on l'aime!

Miss Serpentard : ^^ merci beaucoup! Je vais rougir lol!

Youte : merci du review ^^! Voici la suite!

Lilouchka Mac Devil : haha j'ai adoré ton jeu de mot avec gai :p voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!

Miss Jedusor : merci beaucoup de ton review ^^!

Ténébreuse, chapitre deux

Sirius s'empêcha de laisser sortir un glapissement de surprise. Oh, il se doutait que Severus Rogue avait des contacts avec vous-savez-qui, mais qu'il eut refusé la marque, il ne s'y attendait pas. Réellement pas. Severus avait ce regard dans lequel brillait une étincelle de colère, peut-être de rancune, il ne savait trop. Mais ce qu'il était impossible d'ignorer, c'est que le jeune serpentard était dans l'ennui, voire même en danger. De vie, car il pouvait voir que les Mangemorts avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Et d'ordinaire, ce n'était pas pour faire joujou à soulever des pierres! Non, attendez, ils peuvent les envoyer sur Rogue... mais bref.

Il devait l'aider.

Bien que l'idée lui paraissait répugnante, son coté Griffondor le lui ordonnait. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu le laisser crever là, bien sûr qu'il aurait pu aller se recoucher tranquillement dans son lit tout chaud, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. 

L'expression effrayée mais en même temps résignée de Rogue fit un pincement au cœur de Sirius. Il retroussa les lèvres et poussa un long hurlement, comme les loups le faisaient. Il avait toujours voulu faire ça. Les Mangemorts sursautèrent et, agrippant avec peur leurs baguettes, ils regardèrent autour. Mais ils ne virent rien, car la fourrure de Patmol était aussi noire que l'obscurité.

« - Malefoy, c'est pas sécuritaire ici!! » lança Avery.

« - Ferme-là et surveille le traitre! »

« - C'est le sinistros qui vient vous tuer bande de lâches… » murmura avec peine Rogue, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de pied dans les cotes. Il roula sur le coté en crachant un peu de sang, ce qui attisa la colère de Sirius.

Louvoyant, il passa derrière Lestrange et lui sauta dans le dos, griffes et gueule ouvertes. Quand le jeune homme fut par terre, il lui déchira la peau du dos sur 15 centimètres, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour que le Mangemort ne se relève pas. Il fallait croire que c'était le cas, vu que Lestrange ne bougeait plus, évanoui par la peur sans doute. C'est vrai que dans sa forme d'animagus il était assez impressionnant.

Naturellement, les autres Mangemorts s'étaient rendus compte qu'un de leur membres manquait à l'appel et ils firent un cercle autour de Sirius, le pointant. Malefoy, se croyant supérieur car en plus grand nombre, lança _Stupefix_ en sa direction. Le jeune Griffondor vit bien le rayon du sortilège vers lui. Alors, il se tassa et le sort se dirigea vers un autre Mangemort qui tomba au sol avec un grand bruit sourd.

Malefoy laissa échapper un juron alors que, surpris par la soudaine explosion d'étincelles, un autre Mangemort lui lançait un sortilège d'évanouissement. S'il aurait été dans sa forme humaine, Sirius aurait ri. Ces Mangemorts étaient tellement bêtes! Deux (dont un de particulièrement dangereux) étaient tombés au sol, il n'en restait que trois. Il montra férocement les crocs pour les intimider et fut content de voir que un des jeunes hommes avait légèrement reculé.

Sans prévenir (c'aurait été stupide de sa part), il sauta à la gorge d'Avery qui, sous le choc, s'étala par terre. Il lacéra son épaule gauche avec ses griffes. Blessure, il le savait, superficielle, que l'infirmière n'aurait aucune misère à soigner. Et puis merde, c'était un Mangemort, non?? Avec ses dents, il mordit violemment l'avant-bras droit puis se tourna vers les deux autres. Un, celui qui avait reculé précédamment, avait déjà quitté en courant la clairière. « Oh, well. » pensa Sirius.

Il ne restait que… Nott, vu les traits de son visage. Il gronda sourdement. Cette sensation de puissance… il adorait cela. Il se précipita sur le jeune homme et, comme le faisait Remus quand il chassait le lapin, l'attrapa à la nuque, sans la briser toutefois. Il se contenta de faire une légère pression contre elle afin de faire évanouir Nott, ce qui marcha à merveille. 

Sirius prit une pause afin d'admirer tout cela. Il venait de battre cinq serviteurs de vous-savez-qui sans même sa baguette. De quoi être fier! Mais un marmonnement le fit revenir à la réalité et il se tourna vers Rogue qui le regardait, apeuré. Sans doute devait-il penser que ce serait son tour de se faire tuer (il exagérait un peu ses propos) par le sinistros, ou peu importe ce que cette bête gigantesque était.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Severus prit un air encore plus effrayé et Sirius, décidant que de cette manière il ne ferait que le traumatiser, prit une énorme chance et se retransforma. Lentement, sa fourrure laissa place à une peau soyeuse et à des vêtements à l'allure coûteuse. Finalement, il ouvrit ses yeux bleus foncés pour faire face à un serpentard médusé.

« - Si…. Sirius Black…? »

« - Lui-même, en chair, en os, et en fourrure… »

Malgré son ton plaisantin, Sirius tremblait. Il ne savait pas si Severus serait assez gratifiant pour ne pas le dénoncer, mais il en doutait assez. Après tout, Rogue était un Serpentard, et tout le monde était au courant à propos de la lutte entre les Lions et les Serpents.

Mais très vite il s'aperçut qu'il s'inquièterait pour rien, car deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec Severus Rogue entre les bras.

La Terre devait avoir arrêté de tourner. 


	3. hurler dans les couloirs

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je sais pas

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Je m'ennuie, alors j'écris…

Reviews : 

Aria Lupin : Pauvre Terre, espérons qu'elle se remette! Quoique… merci du commentaire ^^!

Lilouchka Mac Devil : quand je suis en forme? :p tu veux pas savoir. Sincèrement merci de ton long review!! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise! Faudrait que quelqu'un essaie de dessiner ta scène, je suis sûre qu'elle en ferait rire plus qu'un lol! :p!

Kaima : merci beaucoup de ton review! Je sais que la mienne est beaucoup moins élaborée que celle de Miss Serpentard et je suis heureuse que vous l'aimiez ^^!

Miss Serpentard : je suis vraiment honorée! Je me suis vraiment cassée la tête pour le combat, je crois que ça a été la partie la plus dure à faire. Merci de ton commentaire!

Melepha : merci beaucoup!

Ténébreuse

**…..**

**Okayyy… se rappeller comment respirer, surtout, ne pas crever là… Oh my god! Il… il tremble!! Allez les poumons au travail! Bordeeeel…**

**…. Au secours?**

Ainsi étaient les pensées de Sirius Black quelques secondes après que Severus Rogue se soit jeté dans ses bras. Le regard fixé sur la sombre silhouette qui grelottait accrochée à sa poitrine, l'animagus avait bien de la difficulté à réfléchir comme il se devait.

''- Je m'excuse tellement! Bl.. black..''

''- De quoi t'excuses-tu donc, Rogue?''

''- Je voulais pas me jeter dans tes bras comme ça…''

''- Ouais… ça fait un peu hollywoodien, mais pour que j'arrive à te faire teindre en blond…'' (NdA : merci Lilouchka!!)

''- Quoi?''

''- Nan rien… ''

Sirius s'aperçut que Severus était toujours collé à lui mais, contrairement à la réaction de dégout à laquelle il s'attendait de sa part, il pensa distraitement que Rogue sentait bon la canelle.. et que les deux yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il tenta de les ignorer, déviant légèrement le regard.

''- Alors que s'est-il passé avec ces chiens de Voldie?''

''- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire Black, '' il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, '' oh et après tout. Voldemort veut que je fasse partie de ses Mangemorts. J'ai toujours refusé, je ne suis pas stupide!'' il ignora le regard amusé de Black. '' et ses… amis ont décidé de venir m'en apprendre sur la vie.''

''- Je vois.''

''- Ne t'en fais pas Griffondor, je vois bien la lueur d'inquiétude dans tes prunelles. Je ne dirai rien. Si je le faisais, je devrais expliquer ce que je faisais dehors moi aussi. Donc pas de risques de ce coté.''

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Une sorte d'accord était passé entre les deux, un lien que ni l'un ni l'autre irait rompre.

Pour une fois, Sirius était calme, pas le plaisantin que Severus avait l'habitude d'éviter dans les couloirs. 

Aucun mot ne fut échangé après cela. Sirius aida Rogue à se rendre à l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards (qu'il croyait ; le serpentard l'avait en fait mené à dix mètres de la –vraie- entrée. Mesure de précaution.) et se rendit à sa propre chambre. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil ; il était épuisé. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une paire d'yeux bleus l'observaient attentivement, dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Le lendemain, la première chose que Sirius vit fut le regard colérique de James, apparemment mécontent. 

''- Eek! Jamesie! Je ne savais pas que tu m'espionnais dans mon sommeil! Vicieux!'' 

''- Sirius, est-ce vrai que tu as sauvé un Serpentard la nuit dernière?''

Oups. Plus le temps de faire des blagues.

''- T'inquiètes donc pas James… j'étais en Patmol.''

''- Je sais. Tu es d'ailleurs connu comme 'l'affreuse bête monstrueuse de la forêt interdite'. Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris??''

''- Si ça te ronge autant, je peux te promettre que Rogue ne dira rien! Il me l'a pro—''

''- Ha parce que en plus tu as sauvé _Severus Rogue_??'' James avait l'air déçu, voire dégouté de ce que son ami avait fait. Et cela le rendit nerveux.

''- J'allais pas le laisser crever!! Franchement James! Je le déteste peut-être, mais pas au point de le laisser mourir!''

''- Eh bien, t'aurais peut-être dû.''

Le ton sans équivoque de James rendit Sirius à un tel point furieux qu'il quitta la pièce toujours en caleçon, ce qui arracha à plusieurs filles quelques rires et cris d'offusquation. Sirius réentra alors dans la chambre, s'habilla sans un mot et ressortit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser partir le Mangemort, qui, naturellement (avec une pointe de sarcasme) a été tout dire à ses amis qui l'ont dit à d'autres. Mais il devrait être habitué : tout finissait par se savoir à Poudlard la magnifique! 

M'enfin, à part ses amis animagus (et loup-garou, ce n'était pas tellement son choix), personne ne se doutait que la bête féroce était en fait lui. 

Pensif, il ne remarqua pas qu'il marchait en zigzaguant et il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait bousculé une personne que quand il fut assis sur le sol. Effectivement, son épaule lui faisait légèrement mal. 

''- Tu n'as toujours pas changé Black! Toujours aussi idiot!'' lança une voix âpre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Severus.

''- Je prends exemple sur toi Rogue. Après tout tu es un siiii bon professeur!''

Les quelques personnes qui les entouraient (les affrontements entre Rogue et Black étaient toujours divertissants) retinrent leur souffle à la vue du visage scandalisé du Serpentard. 

Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Sirius fasse un clin d'œil discret à Severus qui comprit tout de suite le message. Il fit un petit sourire en coin et se leva.

''- … et toi tu es un excellent élève! '' et il partit.

Sirius resta quelques secondes au sol à tenter de comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait fait _un clin d'œil_ à _Severus Rogue_.

Mon dieu.

Il venait de réaliser.

Un clin d'œil. Presque un _sourire_.

Les quelques personnes qui passaient dans ce couloir purent voir ce matin-là un Sirius Black debout en train de hurler :

''- OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!''

Mot de l'auteur :

Peut-être pas mon meilleur chapitre, m'enfin. C'est toujours mieux que rien i guess.


	4. gentille, gentille tour d'Astronomie

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je sais pas

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Tralala je suis de bonne humeur! Et c'est effrayant à voir, je vous jure….

Reviews :

Chris : je fais mon possible! ^^!

Aria lupin : allons allons faut savoir partager ^^ je ferai prendre une douche à Seviechou d'amour avant…

Miya Black : ouaip :3 et sa version est génialeuuuh!! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite!

Miss serpentard : ^^ ne t'inquiètes pas je vais m'ennuyer un max cet été! *pense à son permis temporaire trèèèès loin* *sigh* au moins ça va me permettre d'écrire!

Ténébreuse

Après son grand cri déchirant (pour les tympans des autres, surtout), Sirius décida de manquer le déjeuner et d'aller dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il faisait froid ce jour-là, donc il décida de passer par son dortoir histoire de prendre un foulard, une cape, n'importe quoi pour se réchauffer quoi.

Il se dépêcha de monter, sautillant par-dessus les escaliers pour se rendre plus vite. Il connaissait les changements de direction par cœur depuis qu'il avait passé deux heures à les observer, tapi dans un coin, proie à un chagrin d'amour en deuxième année. Et maintenant, grâce à son agilité naturelle, il pouvait agripper une rampe quand deux escaliers se croisaient et se hisser, ainsi de suite. 

Le jeune sorcier arriva enfin à sa chambre et il s'empressa de mettre son coffre à l'envers afin de trouver son écharpe rouge et or. Il savait que James ou Remus viendraient voir ici s'il était là ; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manquer un repas. C'est sûr que déjà il avait changé sa routine en sauvant un Serpentard, mais bon… il trouva le bout de tissu et l'enroula autour de son cou fin.

« - Sirius? Que fais-tu ici? » fit la voix de Remus.

« - Heuuu Remmm'… je voulais juste venir chercher heu… » répondit-il, embarrassé.

« - Ohhh okayy je comprends… la tour d'Astronomie? »

« - Tu me connais trop bien… et James? »

« - Occupé à trucider quelques tranches de bacon. Je me charge de le calmer, allez va! »

« - Merci vieux! »

Remus sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Il l'aimait bien Remus. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, comme ces amis qui peuvent compléter la phrase de l'autre. Bien sûr, avec James, ils formaient un trio parfait, et le petit Peter venait parfois en faire un quatuor, mais pour le moment James était enragé noir contre lui et Peter… Peter, il ne savait pas trop… m'enfin, il saurait bien en temps voulu.

Sirius prit son balais, l'enfourcha et s'envola par la fenêtre, moyen qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus rapide que de devoir retraverser au complet le château. Personne ne le verrait de toute manière, vu que tous étaient dans la Grande Salle… Il fit une petite vrille vers le bas, pour éviter les fenêtres de Trelawney, et remonta en piqué vers la grande Tour. Il n'était pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour rien!

Enfin il atterrit sur le plancher de dalles de pierres. Il déposa son balais au sol et s'assit contre le muret, regardant les nuages dans le ciel bleu… un peu gris, d'ailleurs. Il laissa filer ses pensées. Ce geste l'aidait à s'éclaircir l'esprit, et Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment eu le contrôle de soi et de ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et commençait à s'endormir quand…

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide, Black!!! »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux en lâchant un petit cri de surprise, se tenant la poitrine de la main droite. Devant lui se trouvait une grande silhouette noire, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné.

« - Rogue, tu savais pas que les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir le jour? Et comment tu m'as retrouvé?? »

« - Non. Mais en revanche, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on laisse les chiens sans laisse dans le château. Et l'odeur d'un bâtard n'est jamais difficile à distinguer…»

« - Ehhh dis-donc, si tu es venu m'embêter, tu peux t'en aller hein, pour le moment j'aspire à la tranquillité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le naturel revenant au galop, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enquiquiner Severus, même si ce n'était pas ce dernier qui avait commencé.

« - Black, tais-toi et écoute-moi pour une fois. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« - Et puis quoi encore? »

« - Ne m'énerve pas je t'en prie, alors que je fais l'effort de venir te demander un service gentiment! »

Sirius devait bien lui avouer cela, Rogue était plus supportable que d'ordinaire. Il fit un léger mouvement de la tête, montrant qu'il était près à écouter. Severus s'assit sur le sol et roula des yeux.

« - Bien! En fait… ce que je voudrais… c'est de devenir un Animagus non-déclaré, comme toi! »

Moment de flottement.

« - Gne? Et pourquoi donc? »

« - Être un animal me permettrait d'échapper aux suppôts de Voldemort plus facilement. »

« - Logique. Et intelligent, ce qui me surprend de la part d'un Serpentard. »

« - Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi. Tu es d'accord ou non? »

« - J'aurai quoi en échange? »

Severus se tût quelques instants. Il avait pensé à cette possibilité, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas évident de faire plaisir à son ennemi… quoique s'il allait travailler avec lui, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'envoient promener à tour de rôle perpétuellement. En plus de nuire à son projet, ce serait très irritant. Projet? Voilà qui devrait l'intéresser!

« - Je t'aiderai dans ton projet de Potions. Je sais que tu as une certaine difficulté avec cette matière –normal, vu que tu me calomnies à chaque cours. Intéressé? »

« - Plutôt oui. Mais es-tu sûr de ton choix? »

« - J'en suis persuadé. »

« - Alors c'est un marché Rogue… »

« - C'en est un, Black. »

Et Severus repartit sans autre forme par la porte. Sirius croisa ses bras dans son dos et posa sa tête sur ses mains. 

« - Dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore moi? »

Cela ne lui disait rien d'y penser pour l'instant, alors il se releva, réduisit son balais d'un Reducto et descendit. De toute façon son ventre commençait à crier famine…

Et il sentait que cela allait lui prendre du temps digérer ses derniers quinzes minutes…

Plus tard, dans un couloir.

Sirius ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir Rogue qui l'attendait d'un pied ferme au coin du corridor menant au local de Potions et celui du local d'enchantements. Ses yeux croisèrent son regard sombre, pénétrant, mais pourtant brillant. Il vit le Serpentard diriger ses yeux vers sa main droite, et comprit le message. 

Tandis qu'il passait à coté de lui, calmement sans presse, mais lui tirant la langue (pour la forme – il avait quand même sa réputation à tenir), il sentit la main de Severus lui donner un morceau de papier, l'effleurant au passage, ce qui lui donna un frisson. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ce contact avait été suffisant pour le déstabiliser. 

Une fois installé à sa place habituelle, Sirius déploya le parchemin enroulé et le lut discrètement.

'' _Rencontre-moi à la tour d'Astronomie ce soir, 22h. Apporte ce qu'il te faut, j'apporterai mon attirail de potions._

_                                   S. Rogue_.''

Oh, bien!

Il laissa échapper un soupir, pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait…

Mot de l'auteur :

Bah j'aime bien, pas le meilleur mais pas le plus pire… z'en dites quoi?


	5. dur de ne pas être mignon, pff

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je sais pas

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Si vous avez la suite maintenant, remerciez Sai et Linou ^^;;; elles m'ont carrément sauté dessus un matin pour la suite.. tandis que moi je voulais finir When it's time to cry avant... enfin... 

Reviews : 

Lunicorne : ^^ moi aussi, je vois trop bien Sevy en corbeau.. mais c'est pas dit que je vais le faire en corbeau.. ^^

Libellule : merci :D:D bien, ouais, c'était un défi avec le couple déjà prédéfini... alors oui ce sera un Sevy/Siri. Merci du review!

Miya Black : merci :D!!

Kaima1 : ma linouuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! *calin and kisses* ^____^!! Merchi! Et review hein, sinan fallait pas exiger la suite :p!

Cacile : vi chef vi ^^!

Aria Lupin : pas d'inquiétude, le rayon shampoing va y passer ;)! 

Chris : pas grave si tes messages sont courts, l'important c'est qu'il y en aie un! Merci pour les encouragements ^^!

Agatha Brume (en gros) : merci ^^ bien, le vrai visage des Maraudeurs... ils ne peuvent être parfaits. J'aime bien montrer une autre facette des persos ^^;; ca parait je crois. M'enfin, merci pour tes reviews!

 Ténébreuse

Sirius passa au travers d'une journée de cours particulièrement ennuyante et désastreuse. En premier, McGo le surprit à faire pondre des oeufs à sa poule (anciennement un coquillage) et l'engueula devant l'oeil goguenard des Serpentards. Enfin, de presque tous, vu qu'il remarqua du coin de l'oeil (alors qu'il était occupé à paraitre misérable aux yeux de la vieille) que Rogue ne souriait pas à son malheur. "Bah, un de moins." pensa-t-il. Lorsque le professeur le lâcha, il retourna à sa place, tout en surveillant son ennemi de toujours. Aucun signe de sourire cruel. Étrange.

Au cours suivant, celui de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il jeta par accident un sort transmorphique à la professeur, qui lui courut après sur son unique jambe, essayant de l'attraper avec ses trois bras tandis qu'il se sauvait à travers la classe. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde riait, sauf bien sûr le gars le plus froid des Serpentards, Severus Rogue. "Mais merde, il m'espionne ou quoi?" pensa Sirius en se grattant légèrement la joue.

L'heure du souper fut beaucoup plus agréable.

Il s'amusa à construire un château comme Poudlard avec ses pommes de terres pilées et enchanta quelques petits pois verts pour tournoyer autour, ce qui amusa grandement la table Griffondor. James semblait encore un peu en colère contre lui, mais au moins il lui parlait... signe que Remus était passé. Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il le remercie d'avoir pris la peine d'avoir calmé son ami.

"- Sirius! Eh Sirius!!"

"- Um?" la voix de Peter le fit revenir à la réalité. "Qu'il y a-t-il Pete?"

"- Il voulait t'avertir que ton coude trempe gracieusement dans ton assiette. D'ailleurs, la sauce brune ne va définitivement pas avec ta robe." fit le ton amusé de Remus.

Sirius regarda et effectivement, sa manche pataugeait dans le liquide, laissant des traces. Il la releva immédiatement en jurant (il s'excusa en marmonnant aux demoiselles qui l'entendirent). Puis, il décida d'aller se changer dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, alors il put commencer à enlever sa robe avant d'arriver au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Maintenant au dernier croche avant d'y être, il leva sa robe au dessus de sa tête, ses chemises montant aussi, montrant un bout de son ventre.

"- Belle vue Black, mais je crains que personne ne puisse admirer la vue..."

"- Bien, peut-être que tu es gay Rogue, et que ce que tu vois te donne en fait le goût de me sauter dessus et de me violer sauvagement."

"- Dans tes rêves, oui." répondit Severus en grimacant de dégoût.

Sirius fit un petit sourire amusé.

"- Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi? Je savais que j'avais un beau cul, mais de là à me suivre partout.."

"- Black!!" Severus rougissait sous l'allusion. "Je voulais seulement te rappeller notre 'entente'. Ce soir, à la tour d'astronomie."

'Comment veut-il que j'oublie ce rendez-vous?? Pff...'

"- Ouais, bien sûr, j'serai là. On peut même y aller tout de suite, si tu veux. J'ai qu'à aller me changer."

"- Hmm?" il réfléchit à la proposition quelques secondes. "D'accord. Je t'attends en haut dans dix minutes, le temps d'aller chercher quelques petits trucs dans mon dortoir."

"- Ca me va. À tout à l'heure, Rogue."

Sirius attendit que Severus soit hors de vue, se précipita dans son dortoir et jeta sa robe à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il attrapa ensuite un bout de parchemin et griffonna dessus à la va-vite :

"Dites les mecs, je n'ai plus faim, alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour me défouler un peu, vous savez, j'ai toujours ce trop-plein d'énergie... ne m'attendez pas, je vais sûrement pas revenir avant deux heures.

Ah et pis Remy, je t'ai pris un chandail long, me tentait pas de remettre une autre robe.. et puis j'en avais plus de propre. Merci d'avance!

Sirius le tout-puissant!"

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le dit-chandail, qui descendait moitié cuisse, vert foncé. Il allait merveilleusement bien sur Remus, avec ses cheveux bruns.. il espérait que ce serait le cas pour lui. Même s'il n'avait personne à impressionner. Surtout pas Severus Rogue, pas vrai?

Il prit une sorte de journal vide avec une plume ensorcellée pour qu'elle aie toujours de l'encre au bout, puis courut presque jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Les dix minutes étaient passées, et Rogue s'était déjà installé. Il y avait un minuscule chaudron posé sur une sorte de réchaud, plus quelques fioles sur un support, et quelques ingrédients secs que Sirius ne savait pas trop s'ils étaient morts ou pas. Il ne préférait pas savoir. Severus releva la tête.

"- Tu es en retard."

"- Je sais, idiot." Sirius plaça ses choses à quelques centimètres des trucs de Rogue. Il s'assit par terre, les jambes en indien. "Ca m'a pris du temps, je devais trouver quelque chose à mettre... et on s'en fiche bon. Cesse de chialer."

"- Je ne chiale pas, je constate. Bien. Nous allons commencer par la potion qu'on étudie en ce moment et-"

"- Quoi? On commence tout de suite en potion!?"

"- Oui, nous commencons tout de suite en potion." fit Severus en soupirant. "Pendant que cela va doucement chauffer, on discutera de ce que tu es sensé m'apprendre. Sinon, la potion ne sera jamais finie ce soir."

Sirius alla pour répliquer mais se rendit compte que Rogue avait répondre. Non mais, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si logique comparé à lui-même!? Maintenant, le Serpentard allait rire de lui.. ou peut-être pas.. il espérait que non. Et s'il le faisait, il allait le claquer derrière la tête.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Sirius écouta avec attention les explications de Severus. Cela le surprit lui-même, mais ce dernier n'avait pas une voix endormante, ni même énervante, quand il expliquait. En fait, cela paraissait qu'il était intéressé par le sujet. Sirius comprenait beaucoup plus quand c'était lui qui expliquait que quand c'était le professeur qui, à son avis, utilisait beaucoup trop de mots compliqués pour lui. Vint enfin le moment ou Sirius placait le chaudron à bouillir lentement sans qu'il n'y aie eu de complications. Même le Serpentard le dit, la potion semblait parfaite. Ils mirent le tout un peu plus loin dans un coin sans vent, et un silence inconfortable s'installa.

"- .. Black? T'es dans la lune?"

"- Hm?" il s'était perdu dans la contemplation du visage de son pire ennemi, de beaucoup adouci. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause du manque d'animosité entre eux, à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il fit un mouvement de main comme s'il chassait l'air. "non. Je pensais à quel sorte d'animal répugnant tu vas devenir."

"- Bien sûr. Au moins, si je suis répugnant, tu vas me fuir, ce qui sera parfait pour moi."

"- Mais oui, mais oui.. commencons."

Il attrapa le journal et l'ouvrit à la première page.

"- 'Jour un, Severus Rogue'.."

"- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de tenir un journal, Black?"

"- Je dois tenir compte de tes progrès, Rogue. Bon. Première chose à savoir, ta respiration."

"- Ma respiration?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire là-dedans??"

"- On ne s'énerve pas, je supporte pas ca!! Je dois savoir si tu as une respiration calme ou assez rapide normalement, car selon le cas ca élimine pas mal de probabilités. Donc tu ne bouges pas. T'as qu'à me laisser faire le travail." 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha vers Severus, posant son front sur le sien, l'écoutant respirer les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer. Ok, calme... lent... s'accélère.. encore...redevient normale... assez calme, donc. Il se recula sans regarder Severus, qui était devenu tout rouge, et nota tout dans le journal. Il machouilla le bout de la plume et regarda Rogue.

"- J'pense que tu vas être un félin. Ou bien un oiseau. Mais je te verrais mal en oiseau. Et puis, c'est mignon un chat, nan?"

"- Si tu crois que ma seule préoccupation est d'être mignon, tu te trompes.."

"- Mais oui, je sais, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux.. ah la la..."

Il lui fit faire d'autres exercices, comme la prise de conscience de ses qualités et défauts (il apprit à sa grande surprise que Severus avait un coté paresseux), jusqu'à ce que la potion soit prête. Rogue sortit alors un petit rat d'une minuscule cage et versa un peu du liquide sur lui, le rendant fluorescent.

"- C'est un bon signe?" demanda Sirius avec appréhension.

"- Oui. Cela signifie que la potion est parfaite." Severus répondit, avec un micro-sourire. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, quand même.

"- Très bien! Bon, ben moi j'vais me coucher, je suis mort."

"- Pas endurant, le Black!"

"- Pfff! Je peux être TRÈS endurant si je veux!" fit Sirius, faussement vexé.

"- Par pitié, aucun détail!" le Serpentard froncit le nez. "On se revoit dans deux jours. À 22 heures. Ne sois pas en retard."

"- Ehhh, je suis peut-être occupé dans deux jours! Tu pourrais me demander si cela me convient, non?"

Severus le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix égale :

"- Tu ne le seras pas."

Et il partit avec tout son attirail réduit sans même un regard en arrière.

Et merde.

En plus, il avait raison.

Mot de l'auteur :

Petit chapitre tout minuscule… de cinq pages à peine… m'excuserez ;_; mais je devais couper ici! Sinon ca ne marchait pas! Enfin, même si j'ai l'impression que c'est nul, donnez-moi des reviews, je ne mords pas… beaucoup, gnek.


	6. des oreilles qui en disent long

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je ne sais pas trop

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

^^ rien à dire cette fois, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Reviews : 

Kaima1 : chut Linou avec tes menaces de mort, j'écris ^^. Nan sans blagues, c'est normal que chui la seule pour qui tu signes Linou, vu que je suis la seule qui t'appelle ainsi :p lol! Je t'aime aussiiiiiii ^^! Oublie pas de reviewer ce chapitre-là :p tu vas l'aimer j'en suis sûre.

Chris : merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que ton amour pour mon bébé chéri n'à moi (comprendre : ma fic) grandira de plus en plus :p.

Ma sai chérie : amouuuuuur 3!!! Première chose, même si je t'aime boucoup, pourquoi t'as fait une review aussi sympaaaaa?? Je me plains pas, mais quand tu commences à cramper en informatique.. et que le monde te regarde croche.. et que tu vires rouge écrevisse.. ok, je me tais ^_^! Dis à Sev que Ada l'aime beaucouuuup même s'il déteste sa joueuse pour écrire une romance siri x sev. Enfin, grooos calins et continue à véné... aimer ma fic ^^!

Aria Lupin : bien sûr! Faut l'aimer notre Sev d'amour ^^ il est pas si mal après tout... moi en tout cas je craque ^^! Merci du review!

Miya Black : ben vi! C'est court! En fait j'ai dessiné Sev devenir rouge, si tu veux le dessin, donne-moi ton mail et je te l'envoie ^^. Merci du commentaire!

Ténébreuse 6

Cette nuit-là fut dure et longue. 

Sirius ne cessait de rêver à une paire d'iris noir le fixant, puis à un visage encadré de cheveux de la même couleur, aussi soyeux que de la soie. Rien de plus que ces yeux qui le regardaient sans émotions, semblant le transpercer. 

Lorsque le gryffondor se réveilla, il se sentait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Et lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas resté 'sage' pendant cette même nuit, il se frappa plusieurs fois la tête contre son oreiller.

'Bordel, c'est quoi ce foutoir?' pensa-t-il, horriblement rouge. 'J'ai pas à.. être dans cet état à cause d'un rêve débile. Ouais, c'est ça, c'était qu'un rêve totalement débile et stupide.'

... Il allait quand même attendre avant de se lever.

Lorsqu'il eut pris sa douche froide, Sirius descendit rapidement à la Grande Salle pour manger (son estomac ayant gagné la lutte verbale -les autres Gryffondors avaient trouvé très amusant de voir Sirius Black argumenter avec son ventre). 

"- Hey Sirichou, t'étais passé ou hier?" demanda avec entrain James. 

Visiblement, il ne lui en voulait plus. Tant mieux. Sirius n'aurait pas supporté d'être aussi distant avec son meilleur ami.. que disait-il, son frère!

Il lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux et pressa son épaule droite avec sa main.

"- Nul part d'important... je ne vous ai pas trop manqués j'espère! Même si je sais que je suis irremplacable..."

"- Hey, te la joue pas trop hein!" ria Remus. "on peut se débrouiller sans ton charisme extraordinaire de temps en temps.."

"- Je n'en doute pas, surtout que j'ai.. rendez-vous demain encore."

Et là, il y eut un moment de silence. Sirius, qui gardait obstinément son regard dans son assiette, pouvait presque entendre James se crisper, Remus froncir les sourcils et Peter... bien, Peter, rester lui-même. 

"- .. Avec qui?" s'enquit James.

"- Oh, une fille qui est en béatitude totale devant moi.. une serdaigle en plus. Mais dites-le pas les gars hein, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache.. s'il vous plait?"

Les trois autres soupirèrent, ne pouvant pas résister aux yeux implorants de leur ami. Puis, ils aquiescèrent, ce qui soulagea la conscience de Sirius, qui ne voulait pas plus mentir à ses meilleurs amis. C'était un des aspects embêtants du contrat pris avec Rogue... non, il n'y avait que des aspects embêtants. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà? Il aurait pu demander à James pour les potions car, même si ce dernier était moins bon que Rogue dans cet art de la magie, Potter n'en restait pas moins un des premiers de classe. 

Enfin. Le principal était qu'ils le croyaient. 

Les deux jours passèrent trop vite au goût du griffondor. Le soir vint, et il partit avec le même matériel plus sa baguette et une couverture mince à la tour d'astronomie à l'heure prévue. À sa surprise, il était le premier arrivé ; c'était très étonnant considérant qu'il n'était pas du genre ponctuel. Bah, le serpentard allait arriver bientôt, et le regarder de manière méprisante, c'était toujours comme cela avec lui. Cela ne changerait jamais. Bien qu'il avait de la difficulté à l'avouer, Sirius se dit que Rogue n'était pas le plus pire des Serpentards. Ce Lucius Malefoy était bien pire, lui il était teigneux, malin et sans scrupules.

Severus finit enfin par arriver, essouflé. Au regard interrogatif de Sirius, il chuchota en un souffle d'une voix froide :

"- C'est rien. Rien qui ne te préoccupe." il alla s'assoir près de Sirius qui, ayant vu qu'il faisait froid, avait installé une couverture sur le dallage glacé de la tour. Mine de rien, cela faisait plaisir à Severus de ne pas devoir se mettre sur la pierre, il attrapait facilement la grippe... il était d'une constitution fragile.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"- Comme tu veux. Bon. On fait la même chose que la dernière fois?"

"- Non."

"- Comment ca, non?" sa voix était étonnée. Rogue sortit de son sac quelques livres pas trop épais et les tendit à Sirius.

"- Tu te contentes de lire ces livres jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Cela va t'aider à comprendre la logique des potions." 

La semaine prochaine? Aww... il devra attendre une semaine avant de (revoir Rogue) prendre un autre cours de potion... Sirius prit les livres et sortit à son tour le cahier qu'il avait utilisé précédemment ainsi que sa plume favorite, celle enchantée. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent aux yeux noirs (iris noirs).

"- Bah alors si on fait rien en ce qui concerne les potions ce soir, on va passer tout de suite à ta formation. Et je crois que je vais apprécier ce moment..." rajouta Sirius en ayant un sourire machiavélique. Il vit Severus blêmir un peu. "t'inquiètes, faudra juste que tu portes je ne sais pas, un foulard, quelque chose du genre... enfin, dépendamment de ce que tu vas être..."

"- Dis-m'en plus."

"- Cht cht cht! Faut pas brusquer le maiiiiitre!"

Severus grommela un peu mais il fit mine de ne rien entendre. Pendant une demie-heure, Sirius fit faire une association de mots ainsi que d'autres petits tests à Rogue uniquement pour être sûr de ses conclusions. Quand tout fut certain et clair dans l'esprit de Sirius, il fit un grand sourire carnassier.

"- Faudra pas qu'on se métamorphose dans la même pièce Rogue.. sinon tu vas en laisser des poils.."

"- Que veux-tu dire..?" Fit Severus, décidément pas rassuré.

"- Ohh tu vas comprendre assez vite!"

Sirius sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche de cape et la pointa sur le front de Severus, qui ferma aussitôt les yeux par réflexe. Le gryffondor l'enjoignit de se calmer, ce que Rogue tenta de faire. De toute facon, il trouvait que la présence de Black était pire qu'un des calmants de Mme Pomfresh. C'était étonnant de sa part de penser cela, mais bon. Il devait l'avouer, les faits étaient là.

La baguette se posa sur la peau de son front.

"- Mnemosia transfiguraem."

Aussitôt, Severus sentit une énergie passer du morceau de bois jusqu'à son propre coeur. L'organe se serrait tellement que le serpentard, qui avait serré les dents à la douleur effroyable, en vint à penser qu'il allait mourir, ici, maintenant, sous le regard jubilant de ce Black...

..jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un 'pop!' sur le dessus de sa tête.

Toute douleur disparue, il leva lentement une main, hésitant, et vint toucher.. deux oreilles poilues.

"- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK?????????!!!" gronda-t-il d'une voix très menacante.

"- Du.. du calme Rogue.. c'est tout à fait normal..."

"- Explique moi en quoi DEUX OREILLES DE CHAT SONT NORMALES!!!"

Sirius prit un air faussement coupable qui calma un peu la colère de Severus sans toutefois la chasser au complet. Il lui lanca un regard noir qui, il le savait, l'intimiderait.

"- C'est une étape.. importante.. pour te mettre dans l'esprit de l'animal que tu incarnes.. comptes-toi chanceux de ne pas être un corbeau, des ailes auraient été très difficiles à camoufler.."

"- Ah parce que en plus ca s'enlève pas à volonté ca??"

"- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai porté ce chapeau pendant une semaine..."

"- T'aurais pu prendre autre chose que ce chapeau ridicule grand d'un mètre, Black."

"- Moui..." Sirius grommella un peu. Pourtant il le trouvait bien ce chapeau! Enfin. Les goûts étaient différents de personne en personne supposait-il. "Peu importe. J'ai prévu le coup, et me disant que tu n'aurais rien apporté -normal, je t'ai pas prévenu-, j'ai apporté ca!"

En souriant, il brandit un grand foulard noir fait en soie. À présent curieux, Severus l'observa se lever et dut se tourner la tête quand le Gryffondor se mit à genoux derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que Sirius avait aplati ses oreilles de chat et placé le foulard sur sa tête, le serrant comme il faut à la manière d'un pirate. Doucement, il glissa quelques mèches hors du tissu, encadrant parfaitement le visage de Severus. Et Sirius se surprit à le trouver... mignon. Le serpentard avait perdu son regard dur, ayant une expression un peu gamine. 

Comme un chaton.

Sirius rit intérieurement à cette comparaison. Il finit par jeter un sort au foulard qui ne se détacherait que par lui-même (Sirius) ou bien par Rogue. Comme ca, il éviterait bien des problèmes.

Il se releva, rassembla ses choses.

"- On se reverra dans une semaine Rogue, et en attendant, fais gaffe à rester calme, sinon tes oreilles bougeront et ce sera visible sous le foulard."

"- Je suis toujours calme Black, sauf quand tes amis et toi m'énervez à me lancer des insultes ridicules." Sirius se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

"- J'vais les surveiller. On se prendra une autre victime.. du style Malefoy..."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Sirius vit Severus faire un sourire. Mais pas un sourire froid, moqueur, pas du tout, un qui était content. Ou s'il était moqueur, ce n'était pas contre lui.

"- ... Juste comme ca.. je sais qu'il a peur des scarabées...."

Un grand sourire machiavélique fleurit sur les lèvres des deux garçons. Après avoir ramassé les choses autour, ils se séparèrent, sans même une insulte, mais plutôt un petit sourire sincère.

De retour à son dortoir, Sirius reconnut enfin d'ou venaient les iris noirs de son rêve.

Mot de l'auteur :

FINIIIIIIIIII! Enfin! XD!


	7. ta gueule, Black

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je ne sais pas trop

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

^^;;;;; (par rapport au fait que j'écris ce chapitre chez Sai lol)

Reviews :

Chris : effectivement ^^ ch'ai pas, dans ma tête j'ai l'image d'un chat endormi sur les genoux de Sirius.. mignnoooonnn! Vivi Malfoy : contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ j'essaie d'écrire rapidement la suite ^^.

Sai : *te fait un poke réellement sur la joue* Bon. Sev, c'est super cute alors chut ^^. Va voir Ada plutôt :p. Peter, .. no comment. Y'en mérites pas. Sai : merci pour le review ^^ j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite (QUE J'ÉCRIS SOUS TES YEUX *trouve ça trop étrange*)  et puis continues à m'en donner :3.

Aria Lupin : ^^ bien, voilà la suite! J'espère que tu apprécieras! 

Miya Black : j'ai essayé de t'envoyer le dessin mais ca n'a pas marché :/ et si je te donne l'adresse, ça ne marche pas ^^;; alors tu iras voir dans ma bio, je vais mettre le lien tout de suite après :3 le résultat vu par le scanner est affreux mais bon ^^; mieux qu'une camshot je suppose. Mais siiii Sev est super en chat! Bien, je le vois plutôt sauvage comme chat.

Alana Chantelune : gnihi :p c'est la seule chose ridicule dont j'ai pu penser sur le moment ^^.

Linou : Tu vas l'avoir ton foutu baiser ^^;;;; promis jurééé! En fait, ça n'avait pas rapport, j'avais déjà décidé de mettre Sev en chat dans la fic, et là j'ai pensé "ah ben kin ça serait trop cute d'avoir un chaton gambadant joyeusement dans les couloirs de Poud" et vala gnihi ^^ ET OUI JE SUIS UNE SALOPE ET FIÈRE DE L'ÊTRE MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oui, je me tais.

Ténébreuse 07

Cette nuit-là, ce ne fut pas des yeux de Severus qu'il rêva. Encore une fois, il dut attendre que les autres descendent pour aller prendre sa douche froide, qui allait devenir quotidiennement si cela continuait ainsi. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il aie ce genre de rêves à propos de Severus Rogue, son pire ennemi (si on excluait Malefoy). 

Pourtant.. il avait apprécié passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Rogue. D'accord, ils étaient légèrement gras, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'eut crû. Puis, il sentait bien que Rogue frissonnait au contact. Il prit alors son temps pour attacher le foulard. Étonnamment, celui lui allait TERRIBLEMENT bien. C'est à peine si les filles ne le draguaient pas ouvertement devant toute l'école. Et certains garçons, aussi. Il fallait croire que la populace de Poudlard n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il ne le croyait. Enfin.

James, Remus et Peter finirent par sortir. Sirius savait que ses amis commençaient à penser qu'il était solitaire ces derniers jours. Et ils les comprenaient. Il avait de la difficulté à agir comme d'habitude, rire, faire des blagues, mais surtout jouer des tours à Severus Rogue. Il ne riait plus des plaisanteries faites à son égard. Il était bizarre, aussi. Sirius se leva difficilement de son lit, maudissant la distance entre le dortoir et la douche. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se grattant légèrement le cou : en chemin il vit distraitement qu'il pleuvait dehors. Il ricana en pensant que Severus devait être grogneur, les chats n'aiment pas la pluie..

Après sa douche froide, il enfila rapidement son uniforme, brossa ses longs cheveux et sortit avec ses cahiers. Comme il avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire au lit (faute de ne pouvoir en sortir décent), il courut directement au cours de potions. Il entra juste à temps et se laissa tomber sur son siège proche de James.

"- Dis donc vieux, ça t'a pris du temps ce matin! Tu es passé par les cuisines?" chuchota ce dernier.

"- Nan, je suis venu directement.. j'ai juste eu de la difficulté à me lever. Rien de plus."

James lui lança un regard sceptique mais Sirius détourna les yeux. C'était dur de lui mentir, il était son meilleur ami... mais cela était nécessaire. Juste se rappeler la réaction de James lorsqu'il apprit que l'autre gryffondor avait sauvé Severus le convaincut.

D'ailleurs, où était-il passé? Sirius regarda du coté des Serpentards. Rogue ne se trouvait pas aux cotés de Luci.. où était Lucius? Les deux étaient apparemment absents. Le gryffondor se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Décidément, il n'aimait pas cela.

La pluie rendait toute l'école maussade, cela paraissait dans l'atmosphère. Sirius, plus que les autres, était peu enclins à sourire. Il se risqua à demander à quelques Serpentards (qui le craignaient) s'ils avaient vu leur deux compagnons. Ils répondirent tous par la négative. Un deux affirma cependant qu'ils semblaient être en grande conversation sur le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie. Eh bien, il irait jeter un coup d'œil : depuis le temps qu'il y allait, il avait trouvé un raccourci fort pratique. Il se souciait peu de ne pas aller à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il fourra ses livres dans les bras de Remus, qui venait de le rejoindre, et courut dans le corridor. Sirius le sentait en lui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus n'allait pas. Et cette impression augmenta lorsque, en remontant l'escalier de la tour à toute vitesse, il croisa Lucius Malefoy qui avait ce sourire arrogant. Sirius l'aurait bien effacé d'un coup de poing. 

Il se dépêcha de franchir les dernières marches. Là-haut, la pluie faisait rage, le vent y était très fort. S'il n'avait pas eu les sens d'un chien, il n'aurait pu entendre les sanglots contenus de Rogue, appuyé au muret dans un coin, serrant dans sa main droite son foulard. Sûrement que, se sentant emprisonné, il ait voulu l'enlever : Sirius savait que Malefoy n'avait pu l'enlever, son sort 

était trop puissant. Il s'avança lentement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Puis, il s'agenouilla sur le dallage trempé.

"- Rogue? ... Severus?" Il entendit un petit rire amer coupé de larmes.

"- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Black."

"- Tu voudrais que ce soit la dernière?"

"- Non. Je ne veux pas, Sirius."

Ce dernier, s'il en fut surpris, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d'observer le serpentard de la tête aux pieds. Severus était amoché : sur sa joue il y avait une grande trace de sang et ses lèvres étaient meurtries. La manche de son avant-bras gauche était déchirée ainsi que le bord de sa chemise.. il allait tuer Malefoy. Il était évident que le blond avait voulu apposer de force la Marque à Severus, et qu'il avait décidé d'en profiter au passage, comme ça..

"- Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rogue se rebiffe et l'envoie paître..

"- Tu t'en doutes.. Malefoy, encore. Je ne veux pas en parler."

"- Il le faudra bien un jour. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un! Dumbledore..."

"- .. n'a pas ma confiance. Laisse tomber Sirius.." sa voix était si.. absente de méchanceté, mépris, qu'il en fut surpris. On aurait dit un vieux copain parlant à son meilleur ami.. ce n'était pas désagréable, malgré qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même (il ne se l'avouait pas totalement, toutefois), il était peu satisfait de cette marque d'amitié. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

"- Alors.. parles-moi en... même si je t'ai rendu la vie difficile depuis longtemps.. tu peux me faire confiance.."

"- .. je sais. Il est seulement que ce sont des choses trop noires pour être dites à voix haute."

"- C'est si dur?"

"- T'en as aucune idée. ILS me harcèlent tout le jour et la nuit, j'en cauchemarde. J'en crie dans mon sommeil. Et.. personne ne vient me dire... que tout va bien aller..."

Il s'interrompit, un nouveau sanglot éclatant dans sa gorge. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées contre sa tête dans un signe de tristesse. Severus tenta de se contrôler, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait trop mal.. et trop peur. Pourtant, il avait peur de peu de choses. Peut-être était-ce à force de subir ce stress énorme et toutes ces humiliations..?

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Gryffondor l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'appuyant contre son torse -mm, musclé-, lui chuchotant des choses rassurantes. Il sentit qu'il pouvait se laisser aller avec Black, il avait même oublié que d'ordinaire, il l'aurait repoussé avec dégoût et mépris. 

Tout avait changé maintenant.

C'est pour cela qu'il se permit de se blottir contre Sirius en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une heure plus tard, le Serpentard s'était endormi dans les bras de Sirius. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, puis passé quelques minutes à se calmer, pour finalement tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Sirius le contempla longuement. Il paraissait vraiment fragile, les traits relaxés, prêt à froncer le nez de fierté dès qu'il se réveillerait. La pluie avait cessé -heureusement- mais le temps restait gris. Parfait. De cette façon, tout le monde resterait dans leur dortoir respectif et personne ne se promènerait dans les corridors. 

Le gryffondor prit doucement Severus dans ses bras, le collant contre lui, et commença à descendre l'escalier avec précaution. Il connaissait une pièce, enfin une chambre secrète, et vu qu'il ne pouvait pas amener Rogue dans sa propre chambre, il décida de le conduire là. Au moins, ses 'amis' ne seraient pas là pour le violenter de nouveau.

Il s'y rendit discrètement et posa le jeune homme sur le simple lit. Il rabattit les couvertures par-dessus son corps. Puis, Sirius alla s'étendre dans le divan à coté, se retourna, se reretourna, grommela, puis alla s'asseoir à coté de Severus. Ce dernier était.. mignon.. quand il dormait.. il se mordit la lèvre. Que pensait-il là?! Il était HÉ-TÉ-RO. Pas bi, et encore moins gay! Pourtant.. il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux.. de ce visage en porcelaine.. si attirant.. et mystérieux.. et...

*smack*

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant avec stupeur la personne qui venait de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Oh, cela devait faire même pas cinq minutes qu'il était réveillé. Il avait senti des cheveux lui chatouiller le cou, mais avait décidé de ne pas ouvrir les yeux : avec un peu de chance, la source de dérangement s'en irait d'elle-même. Mais au contraire, ce fut une bouche qui se posa, hésitante, sur la sienne, ne forcant même pas l'entrée. Juste un contact. Il était déçu. Il aurait voulu plus, beaucoup plus, peut-être même un échange tendre de salive.

Alors, il posa sa main sur la nuque de Sirius et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant avec passion. Ce dernier, après quelques secondes, trouva la force de (résister) reculer.

"- Se.. Severus??"

"- Ta gueule Sirius, et embrasse-moi."

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier.

Mot de l'auteur :

Chapitre ENFIN fini! Contente Linou, t'as ton baiser! Et il est bien je trouve :p. Enfin. Review?


	8. je ne le laisserai pas faire

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et le reste je ne sais pas trop

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Wouéé ça a pris du temps avant de faire la suite.. pardon à tout le monde ^^.

Réponses aux reviews :

Miya Black : Mais oui, tu peux aller lui casser la gueule ^^ mais amoche-le pas trop hein :p je l'aime intact mon Luss chéri. *aimerait écrire un luss/sev mwahaha*

elfie288 : ^^ t'inquiètes, y'a sai qui me harcèèèleuh (et qui me review même pas, la méchante) pour que je l'écrive. Merci du review ^^

Aria Lupin : mais voui, pas d'inquiétude, il les as brossées avant, je l'ai obligé :) *evil*

chrisanimefan : hehe :p la voici!

Kaima1 : ouais, je l'adore aussi ^^ vive moi! Mais bon, je t'avais promis un baiser, voilà chose faite :p je t'adore aussi ^^ *gros calin aussi*

chris : ^^;;; j'étais super fatiguée quand je l'ai terminé.. alors normal qu'il soit bourré de fautes lol! Même si je suis trop lâche pour aller changer le chapitre, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué cela ^^ cependant, au "Severus n'allait pas" c'est volontaire, j'aime jouer avec les mots XD mais c'est vrai que l'autre phrase cloche pas mal! Mais bon ^^ merci du review.

Sai : wow méchant review :p *te fait un calin* *dix minutes après* ^^

Ténébreuse

Sirius se réveilla dans les bras de Severus. Ils avaient passé la nuit à s'embrasser -chastement, bien sûr-, se contentant de cela. Et pour tout dire, s'ils avaient été plus loin, Sirius l'aurait regretté. Pas que cela lui aurait déplu, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. 

Il entendit un marmonnement et sourit doucement.

"- Severus?"

"- Mgnnn... quelle heure?"

"- Selon mon estomac, 8h du matin.."

Severus se crispa. Il savait que si Lucius ne le voyait pas dans la salle commune le matin, il allait le voir plus tard. Et d'ordinaire, il regrettait de ne pas y être allé. Il se dégagea rapidement des bras de Sirius et se leva pour enfiler sa robe (qui était partie à un moment quelconque dans la nuit). Voyant la mine effarée de Sirius (qui, il l'avouait, aurait bien aimé que le Serpentard reste avec lui plus longtemps), il dit d'une voix nerveuse :

"- Je dois partir, sinon Lucius.. il ne sera pas content."

"- Oh.." il ne rajoutait rien, ne préférant ne pas savoir. "On se reverra dans la Grande Salle, alors."

Severus se mordit la lèvre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, proche de Sirius.

"- Ce ne sera pas possible Sirius."

"- Pourquoi?!" demanda-t-il, l'air étonné.

"- Parce que c'est ainsi. La nuit fut très agréable, je l'avoue. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin."

"- Tu me jettes? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?"

"- Au contraire Sirius, au contraire.." sa voix était rendue en un murmure. "tu le regretterais, je te jure." Severus espérait presque que Sirius se révolte, dise que non, il ne le regretterait pas, mais fut uniquement horriblement déçu quand le Gryffondor aquiesça tristement. "Alors, je préfère partir."

"- Je ne comprends pas."

"- Tu n'y es pas obligé."

Et, sur ces mots, Severus sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Sirius tout dépité. Pourtant, ce dernier devrait savoir que c'était mieux ainsi. Avant de commencer dans une histoire d'amour complexe, il préférait ne rien vivre du tout.

Sirius se leva, arrangea un peu ses cheveux, les noua, et sortit à son tour. C'était le samedi matin, alors il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il arrive plus tard à la Grande Salle. Il fit en courant les couloirs, profitant du fait que tous les autres étaient en train de manger. 

Enfin, il arriva aux portes. Il entra et vint se placer à côté de James qui lui lança un regard plus qu'interrogatif. Sirius leva les yeux et vit Severus, l'air très mal à l'aise, avec un Lucius qui, ayant placé un bras autour de ses épaules, lui parlait en souriant. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Severus repoussa difficilement le blond, sans succès. 'Grmbl...'

Il prit une bouchée. Les autres le regardaient en fronçant des sourcils.

"- Quoi??" fit-il, exaspéré.

"- T'as passé la nuit ailleurs que dans le dortoir." commença Remus.

"- Tu portes les même vêtements que hier." dit timidement Peter.

"- Et tu es rentré dans la Grande Salle cinq minutes après Rogue." fit durement James.

Sirius déposa calmement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Priant un des dieux quelconques de le sauver, il releva le regard et prit une respiration.

"- Et alors? Vous ne pensez tout de même *pas* que j'aurais pu passer la nuit avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Allons! C'est totalement ridicule."

"- Pas tant que ça." marmonna James en serrant des dents.

Sirius fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et sourit. Les deux autres semblaient se rallier à son avis : c'était vraiment stupide de croire cela.

Plus tard, après la pratique de quidditch des Gryffondors, son ami le prit à part dans les vestiaires. Son regard était dur et ses cheveux, encore tout décoiffés du vol, semblaient encore plus fous que d'habitude.

"- Sirius, je dois te parler." 

Il se força à rester trèès calme, très zen, respirons.

"- Ah? De quoi donc?"

"- De toi et de cet imbécile de Rogue." James grimaça. "je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais c'est mieux de cesser immédiatement."

"- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.."

"- Va dire ça à d'autres. Moi je ne te crois pas."

Sirius pensa à nier tout de nouveau, mais voyant l'air aggressif et déterminé de James, il laissa tomber. Il n'écouterait rien. Et puis, il *s'était* passé de quoi, n'est-ce pas? Prenant une attitude défensive, il recula légèrement.

"- Et puis alors? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire que j'aie PEUT-ÊTRE passé la nuit en sa compagnie? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé."

James profita de la confusion de Sirius pour le plaquer durement au mur, ses mains posées de chaque côté du corps de son ami. Sirius fut extrêmement surpris. Il savait que James n'était pas du genre subtil, mais au point d'être aussi brusque.. il se sentit tout d'un coup inquiet.

"- Cela me fait beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, Sirius Black. Beaucoup plus."

Et sur ce, James se rapprocha et donna un baiser brûlant à Sirius qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ses gestes n'étaient pas doux, ni même tendres, mais brutaux. En fait, James lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas du tout comparable aux caresses prodiguées par Severus la nuit précédente. Il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

James relâcha enfin ses lèvres, sans reculer trop néanmoins.

"- J.. James.. relâche-moi." il était terrifié, et essayait que cela ne paraisse pas dans sa voix.

"- Je ne le laisserai jamais te voler à moi."

Et il partit, laissant Sirius à son désarroi. Ce dernier ramassa rapidement ses choses et partit à son dortoir. Il devait.. parler à Remus. Non, il devait d'abord prévenir Severus, car il savait que James ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et que contrairement à beaucoup de gens, son ami n'hésiterait pas à prendre les grands moyens. Il se pressa donc à rentrer dans son dortoir, à attraper un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Puis, il s'installa sur son lit.

"_Cher Severus,_

_Je sais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se parle, ou même qu'on se regarde. Mais ce que j'ai à te dire est très important, et je voudrais que tu prennes cela au sérieux. _

_James a découvert que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Et malheureusement, il semble vouloir te défoncer la gueule. Donc, évite-le les prochains jours, d'accord? Ne t'en approche SURTOUT pas._

Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour que je te dise que je t'aime, et qu'il serait inutile que je tombe amoureux de toi puisque ce serait réciproque, mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Je pense que c'est important que je te le dise.

_S.B_

_ps. que fait-on pour les cours? Préfères-tu les arrêter?"_

Il se rendit à toute vitesse à la volière, emprunta un hibou de l'école et envoya son message. Ensuite, il alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir pour ne plus en ressortir de la journée.

Mot de l'auteur : 

AYÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ LE CHAPITRE EST FINI! ENFIN!


	9. qui sait ce qui se cache dans ton coeur?

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et sûrement un peu angst

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

J'ai été étonnée de recevoir autant de reviews en une journée.. mais continuez ^^ j'adore ça, ça remonte le moral, ça fait pas grossir et en plus ça me motive pour la suite!

Reviews :

océ : ^^ j'adore recevoir des reviews autant enthousiastes! Pour ce qu'il se passe avec les relations de Lucius/Rogue, bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer encore, et puis, même si Lucius considère Rogue comme un 'ami', je ne crois pas que Rogue le considère comme un ami aussi, vu que c'est un mangemort et tout.. enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Mais je ne pense pas que cela va devenir un sirius/james, désolée ^^;! Mais merci de trouver mon histoire émouvante. Je fais tout pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le rose bonbon tout en restant intéressante ^^.

Kiki : merci du review ^^!

chrisanimefan : lol :p je sais que cela m'a pris du temps l'écrire, mais je n'avais pas le courage de m'asseoir devant mon notepad et de l'écrire, même si j'avais l'idée en tête.. mais bon. Le principal c'est qu'il soit là. Et je suis d'accord, Lucius est SUPER intéressant ^^ je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire une sorte de Luss/Sev sans rapport, juste pour le trip lol, sans une histoire. Sinon, j'adore aussi la relation qu'ont James et Sirius dans ma fic :p ça rend les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes! Merci du review!

Exandra : Mais nooon c'est pas si sadique, mwehehe :D! Au contraire, Sev veut de Sirius (vu que ce dernier représente tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, ce qui veut dire, amour, tendresse) mais il a peur et pense que c'est mieux de le rejeter. *aime analyser ses personnages* Pour James, je suis d'accord, méchant James ! Merci du review ^^.

Sai (sous mon compte) : lolll :p je suis d'accord, j'ai adoré ce bout-là aussi, ça me semble tellement *sev*! AHHH BLOO-BLOO DU CINÉ ;_; je veux le revoir, trop chouuuu! Mais je pense pas que Luss va aller se partir un groupe de violeur ^^; et puis c'est important que Luss aie des vues sur Sev pour le reste de la fic.. je crois. J'arrive pas à me rappeller de ce que j'avais décidé pour le reste de l'histoire *moi et ma super mémoire phénoménale*. Entécaaas. Merci du review!

Kaima1 : tant que je suis ta salope, ça me va :p t'as qu'à me pousser dans le dos, je vais la continuer ^^ mais si! Et ça prendra pas deux heures cette fois.. faudrait juste que je me rappelle ce que j'ai écrit dans le dernier chapitre ^^;;;; bref. Et puis c'est le fun d'arrêter les chapitres comme ça et de se faire traiter de salope après :p.

Miya Black : si, si, tapes-le autant que tu veux, mais rends-le moi présentable pour la suite :p. 

NaNa : et l'écrivailleuse aussi! Faut pas l'oublier hein! Je les trouve trop chou ensemble, je veux qu'ils finissent ensemble ;_;!

Aria Lupin : méé non, il est juste chiant avec son monde, c'est normal, je l'ai fait ainsi ^^ j'aime pas les James tout cute et tout gentil, pour moi il doit être miiichant jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lily! .. c'est vrai ça, faut qu'il rencontre Lily.. arf -_- les dures réalités des écrivailleuses.. Merci du review ^^

Ténébreuse 09

Severus rejetta ses cheveux vers l'arrière et commença à les shampouiner avec vigueur. Le jet brûlant de la douche lui relaxait les muscles. Heureusement. Il avait eu une 'conversation' avec Lucius. Pas qu'elle ne fut pas plaisante, mais Severus détestait devoir se servir de ses poings. Il trouvait cela juste.. pas classe. Mais bon. Il finit de rincer sa chevelure noire et sortit de la douche. Passant quelques vêtements propres, il vint s'asseoir sur son lit, le mot de Sirius entre ses mains.

Il le regarda, l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. C'était bien l'écriture de Sirius Black, fier gryffondor et embrasseur de première. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la dernière phrase le troublait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Peut-être que Sirius était déjà amoureux de lui. Peut-être était-ce même réciproque. Severus n'osait y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il redoutait énormément le résultat.

Enfin. Les convenances voulaient qu'il lui réponde. Alors, il fit venir un parchemin et une plume (ainsi que de l'encre, naturellement) et s'installa confortablement. Réfléchissant un peu à ce qu'il allait dire, il commença par patouiller un "Black,

Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions cesser de nous parler. Cesse de conclure sans réfléchir. Cependant, notre relation d'avant n'a pas changé. Je te déteste toujours autant.

Pour Potter, contrôles-le donc un peu. C'est ton meilleur ami, après tout.

Pour ce qu'il en est de mon indifférence non-partagée, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. N'y penses plus.

Severus Rogue.

Ps. les cours continuent. Je te vois demain soir, 22h30."

Satisfait, il replia le parchemin, le mit dans une enveloppe, la cacheta, et la donna à son hibou qui partit.

Sirius alla devant la porte de son dortoir, hésita, fit les 100 pas et se retrouva de nouveau dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait auparavant. Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était VRAIMENT compliqué. Au début, son projet initial était d'aller parler à James de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça avait quelque peu 'changé' pendant la réalisation.

M'enfin. Il était un homme, un vrai, un fort, un qui sue pendant les entraînements de quidditch et qui court après les filles! Ben.. en fait, il ne courait pas tant que cela après les filles.. en fait, les filles lui étaient indifférentes.. mais pas Severus.. hmm, Severus..

NON ÇA N'ALLAIT PAS! Il ne fallait pas qu'il aie ce train de pensée! Il devait parler à James de ce qu'il s'était passé, de pourquoi son meilleur ami (et non prétendant) l'avait embrassé. Donc, très décidé (du moins en apparence), il se leva et alla à son dortoir, envoyant la porte claquer contre le mur.

"- JAMES J'AI À TE PARLER!"

Le brun referma tranquillement son livre, prenant soin de le marquer. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourire ô combien craquant sur ses lèvres.

"- Ah bon?"

Sa réplique calme déconcerta Sirius qui vint s'asseoir sur le bout du lit de James, devant lui. Déglutissant, le Gryffondor se surprit à le trouver mignon.. pas autant que Severus quand il dormait, mais bon... 

"- Oui."

"- À quel propos?" Sirius soupira.

"- Ne fais pas l'innocent James, tu le sais très bien. Le baiser de l'autre jour. Je.. hmm.. je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela."

"- La raison me semble bien évidente, Sirius." Il se rapprocha. "Je t'ai embrassé parce que je te désire. N'est-ce pas la seule raison pour embrasser quelqu'un?"

"- Non, ce n'est pas la seule raison."

"- C'est la seule qui me convienne."

Sirius déglutit une nouvelle fois tandis que James caressait sa joue avec sa main droite. Avec une voix séductrice et charmante, il continua sur sa lancée :

"- C'est vrai, regardes-toi.. tu es beau, ténébreux, élégant.. tu es si charismatique.. et ta voix.. ta voix me fait frissonner.. hmm.."

"- Tu n'es pas aux hommes, James." il essaya de faire en sorte que son ton ne tremblote pas, sans succès.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'être pour te vouloir."

Et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa farouchement. Sirius tenta de le repousser. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son ami réussissait tout de même à l'allonger sur son lit, passant ses mains sous son chandail, caressant ses flancs.. bordel, c'était tout de même bon. Même plus que ça.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'abandonner dans ses bras, l'image fugace d'un Serpentard bien malin lui traversa l'esprit. Les yeux noirs corbeaux le fixaient, l'accusant de la traitrise qu'il allait commettre. C'était vraiment ça qu'il voulait?

Alors, il se débattit encore plus, réussissant à coller une droite à James qui le relâcha à peine. Il le regarda sombrement.

"- C'est Rogue, c'est ça?"

"- Ja.. James.."

"- Tais-toi. Comment OSE-t-il te voler à moi? Ce.. cette ordure!"

"- Je ne t'appartiens pas, James."

"- Oh, si." sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui mordant la lèvre au sang, et se leva. Sans un mot, James quitta le dortoir, laissant son 'meilleur ami' sur le lit, seul. Des anglots vinrent dans la gorge de Sirius. Il n'appréciait PAS DU TOUT la situation, se sentant.. déchiré, c'était le mot. 

Il avait enfin pris la décision de devenir l'ami de Severus, s'il fallait qu'il perde James.. car même après cet 'accident', Sirius aimait James, comme un ami, mais il l'aimait. C'était horriblement effrayant. 

Sanglotant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Sirius sentit une paire de bras l'entourer. Tout de suite, rien qu'à l'odeur, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Il ferma les yeux et se réfugia dans l'étreinte réconfortante.

Après quelques minutes, Remus ouvrit les lèvres.

"- Si tu l'aimes, Sirius, tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter à ce genre de détails."

"- Rem'.. James?"

"- Il laissera tomber quand il verra à quel point tu es accroché.." le loup-garou laissa échapper un léger rire.

C'était bien son ami. Remus savait toujours tout, même ce que les personnes elles-même ignoraient. En fait, il avait éclairci un point sur lequel Sirius hésitait.

"_Si tu l'aimes, Sirius, tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter à ce genre de détails_."

Sirius dut reconnaître que c'était vrai. Il ne devait pas se tracasser. Son coeur s'allégea grandement. Il recula de l'étreinte de Remus, l'embrassa sur la joue. Murmura un merci reconnaissant. Puis, alors que son ami lui souriait, Sirius partit à la recherche du Serpentard.

Severus lisait tranquillement au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie quand la porte claqua, ce qui le fit sursauter. Tournant la tête, il ne put retenir une expression de surprise.

"- Sirius? Que fais-tu ici?"

"- Se.. Severus.." fit le gryffondor essouflé.

Rapidement, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol et, enlevant le livre des mains de Severus, il l'embrassa passionnément, comme si les lèvres du Serpentard étaient la chose qui lui permettait de vivre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sirius, toujours à bout de souffle, murmura à Severus d'un ton déterminé :

"- Je t'aime Severus!"

Mot de l'auteur :

Ce chapitre me semble tellement nul ^^; mais bon, pas grave..


	10. avoue, tu étais avec lui!

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et sûrement un peu angst

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

Eeeet ça continue! (Eh oui, encore :p)

Reviews :

Miya Black : frappe-le si tu veux :p mais abime-le pas, j'en ai encore besoin ^^! Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Sev XD enfin, de l'écrire *l'auteur est fatiguée* merci du review!

Nyonoshii : AHHHHH J'ADORE TON PSEUDO! IL EST MIMI! 33! Merci de dire que leurs caractères sont respectés, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils soient trop ooc ^^; mais non ta review est pas nulle :3! Oué, moi aussi je me demande comment Sevy va réagir ^^; (j'aime écrire sur le moment, je prévois pas souvent :p) mais bon, je crois que tout le monde va aimer ^^. Et puis moi non plus j'aime pas James, mais il va devenir important pour la suite de l'histoire.. si j'arrive à me rappeller ce que je voulais faire ^^; *a pas une très bonne mémoire..* ah si, je me rappelle! Oué, j'ai lu le tome 5 mais j'ai rien compris, vu que je l'ai lu en anglais.. ça ma pris trois semaines ^___^! Mais bon, on s'éloigne là ^^; merci de me lire et de me laisser des aussi biens reviews ^^!

Linou : :p effectivement, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu aimes James ^^ mais tant mieux si tu l'aimes :D j'étais pas sûre, ça ressemble pas à James.. enfin, toutes les fics le font super gentil ou super-froid-qui-devient-gentil-après.. bref ^^; merci du review!

Aria Lupin : j'espère bien :3! Merci du review ^^!

Chrisanimefan : ^^ merci! Je compte bien la continuer, j'en ai pour quelques chapitres encore je crois *réfléchit à la suite de son histoire* oué, quelques ^^! Bonne année toi aussi!

Bittersweet revenge : waw, ça c'est un review qui m'impressionne :D! Merci de dire que mes persos sont in character, comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai toujours très peur que ce soit trop exagéré :/ c'est pas toujours facile de ne pas virer dans le ooc. Pour ce qui te tracasse, je crois que tu n'as pas à t'en faire ;) mais shht, faut pas le dire ^^! Et puis je trouve aussi que Sev est fait pour être un chat! Il est tellement mignon! (Dans ma tête, en tout cas :p) merci du review!

sai : lollll méchant review :p! Donc, si je retiens, tu détestes James (enfin une réaction normale de la gente lectrice XD!) et tu adores Sev (bien entendu. Sev DOIT assurer.). Ça me semble logique ^^. Et puis dis pas que mes chapitres sont trop couuuurts ;_; celui-ci, en ne comptant ni les reviews ni les mots d'auteurs, fait 1 294 mots! C'est ti pas beau ça? Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu aimes le beau ou Sirius et Remus parlent Oo il me semble bien normal lol! En tout cas. Je vais te reviewer ta fic.. un moment donné ^^;; sûrement un peu plus tard ce soir, sinon tu me quêteras ta review demain soir, neurones fatiguéeeees..

Ténébreuse 10

_Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sirius, toujours à bout de souffle, murmura à Severus d'un ton déterminé :_

_ "- Je t'aime Severus!"_

Severus le fixa, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, répondre ou même penser.

Bon. Okay. 

Sirius Black venait de lui avouer son amour inconditionnel, après l'avoir embrassé fougueusement. Pas que le baiser ne l'eut surpris, vraiment. Il n'était pas idiot. Il se doutait bien qu'ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre. Seulement, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait mis ça sur le compte du désir. Personne n'avait jamais aimé Severus Rogue (sauf peut-être ses parents) et il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant.

Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Black le fit douter. Après tout, Severus était un maître dans l'art de distinguer les _vraies_ émotions et il ne voyait aucun mensonge dans la voix de Sirius. Le Gryffondor l'aimait vraiment. Hmm.. intéressant. 

« - Répète-moi ça? » Peut-être aussi que Severus avait mal entendu. Peut-être que ce n'était que son esprit qui avait créé cette scène de toute pièce. 

« - Je t'aime. Je t'aime Severus. » redit Sirius, toujours chuchotant, approchant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois de celles du Serpentard.

Un autre baiser. Encore. Doux et sucré. Severus ne le repoussait toujours pas.

« - Pourquoi? » souffla-t-il. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, une chance pareille lui paraissait impossible.  On n'aimait _pas_ Severus Rogue (au risque de se répéter).

« - Il doit vraiment y avoir une raison? »

« - Ce serait logique. »

« - C'est obligé de l'être? » Sirius eut un petit sourire tout à faire mignon. Severus leva la main et la plaça sur la joue du jeune homme en face de lui, effleurant ses cheveux longs. 

Dans la tête de Severus, tous ses neurones criaient à l'anormal, car aussitôt qu'il fit ce geste, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire. 

« - Non.. » 

Il était tard quand Severus retourna à son dortoir. Il fit attention de ne faire aucun bruit, sachant que ses compagnons de chambre avaient un sommeil léger.. trop léger, quand il entendit un craquement à sa droite. Une paire de mains l'agrippèrent solidement par le collet et le tirèrent dans la salle de bain.

« - D'ou reviens-tu, Severus? » fit la voix doucereuse de Lucius Malefoy.

Oh merde.

« - Cela ne te regarde pas Malefoy. »

« - Severus, je veux que tu me dises tu étais ou! » plus il parlait, plus son ton parlait. Aie. Lucius n'était vraiment pas content. 

Lucius le poussa contre le mur, le plaquant avec son propre corps. Il le fixa dans les yeux.

« - Dis-le moi. » murmura-t-il.

Severus essaya de le repousser, sans succès. Lucius était fort. Plus que lui. Le blond l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant la chair pâle. Il lécha la goutte de sang qui avait perlé et fit un sourire carnassier. Malefoy se retrouvait dans son élément. Et malheureusement, Severus était ce qu'il voulait. 

Lucius plaça sa main sur le cou de Severus, serrant légèrement.

« - Raconte-le moi. Tu sais que je peux faire pire, Severus. Tu sais que je peux te faire plus de mal. Tu étais avec ce Black, hein? Avec ce Gryffondor pathétique! »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Severus le regarda, apeuré. Il sentait que l'air se rendait de moins en moins bien à ses poumons. Le décor autour de lui commençait à tourner. Il ne put qu'aquiescer de la tête, espérant que cela suffirait à Lucius. Effectivement, il respira mieux.

« - Je le savais! » fit le blond tout en se décollant. « Je savais que tu étais avec ce chien de Black! N'as-tu pas compris? Ta place est avec nous. Avec moi! » hurla-t-il. Severus se laissa glisser le long du mur. Lucius fit un effort extrême pour se contrôler (cela se voyait, il tremblait). 

« - Va-t-en! Va-t-en hors de ma vue! » cria-t-il avant d'envoyer son poing crispé de colère contre le mur. 

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit à toute vitesse, trouvant refuge dans son lit après avoir placé quelques protections.

Sirius se sentait léger, légeeeer comme une plume.. tout allait bien (enfin, presque.. okay, pas vraiment), il était sur le chemin pour aller rencontrer Severus à la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils étaient supposés d'avoir un cours, mais Sirius espérait.. autre chose, disons. Bien sûr, il allait aider Severus avec sa métamorphose (d'ailleurs, le Serpentard avançait bien ; Sirius avait remarqué que ce dernier avait de plus en plus de réactions félines) et Severus l'aiderait avec ses potions, mais ensuite, ils auraient la nuit entière. Et peut-être même que Rogue lui avouerait son amour.. ! Ce fut en sautillant presque de hâte qu'il se rendit au lieu décidé.

Rogue s'y trouvait déjà, le nez enfoui dans un énorme grimoire, des lunettes pendouillant sur son nez. Mignon. Trop mignon. Sirius se dépêcha à aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« - Tu fais quoi? » Severus sourit légèrement.

« - Je cherche une recette pour une potion. Contre la fatigue. » rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air intrigué du gryffondor. 

« - Pourquoi faiiire? »

À ce moment, Rogue hésita. En fait, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais la décence (ou la pudeur?) l'empêchait de le dire. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose et son regard bifurqua vers sa droite ou il sembla trouver une pierre trèèès intéressante.

« - .. Oh! Je vois.. » fit Sirius, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « Dois-je conclure que je serai fatigué demain matin? »

« - Seulement si tu le souhaites. »

« - Bien sûr que je le souhaite.. » il lui donna un baiser profond, chassant le grimoire de la main, s'installant sur les cuisses de son futur amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus ré-enfilait sa robe, prenant soin de la lisser. Ensuite, il vint serrer Sirius par derrière, ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Je t'aime.. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, la mordillant un peu.

Les deux eurent un sourire entendu.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sirius se leva, il constata que le lit de James était déjà vide, ainsi que celui de Peter. Remus, lui, pour sa part, s'étirait en baillant paresseusement entre ses couvertures. Tirant la langue, il attrapa un oreiller, visa, lança.. et atteignit Remus en plein dans le front.

« - HEY! » protesta le loup-garou.

Rapidement, il sortit de son nid douillet avec des munitions et attaqua son ami, le frappa de plein fouet. S'en suivit plusieurs fous rires et gloussements dignes des filles les plus preppies de Poudlard. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le dos, essouflé. Remus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, encore saisi d'un rire.

« - Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas bagarrés, hein Rem'? »

« - Ouais.. dommage que James et Peter aient raté cela. » Le cœur de Sirius se serra à la mention du nom de son meilleur ami.

« - Oui, dommage. » souffla-t-il. Remus se tourna vers lui.

« - Au fait, tu as conclu avec Rogue. »

Black sentit son visage devenir rouge.

« - Co.. comment sais-tu ça?? »

« - Tu portes son odeur. » il fit un petit rire. « mais t'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien. C'était bon? »

« - Oui.. absolument. Mais je.. » il déglutit. « j'ai peur à présent. Je le sens vraiment pas, Rem'. Ça va mal finir… »

« Oh, allez! Il n'y a aucune raison que ça finisse mal, si vous vous aimez! Tu ne penses pas? » Le loup-garou tapota le bras de Sirius. Ce dernier finit par sourire légèrement et fermer les yeux.

« - .. tu as sûrement raison. Comme toujours. »

Mot de l'auteur :

Je le trouve nul, moche, affreux, pathétique, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire. Des commentaires ^^;?


	11. c'est mieux ainsi

Titre : Ténébreuse

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : yaoi, et sûrement un peu angst

Base : Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

On verra bien ce que chapitre va donner ^^;;..

Reviews : 

Linou : t'inquiètes, j'adore toujours les nc-17 :p j'ai commencé une version du dernier chapitre version R ^^ parce que je m'ennuyaiiiis lol. Merci du review!

Arlein de Lioncourt : merci beaucoup ^^!

Miya Black : oué.. c'est ça qui est le plus dommage :/ mais bon.. on va tenter de finir la fic comme il faut :p! Mais il faut pas frapper Lucius, il est trop sexy pour ça, allez..

Aria Lupin : au moins on ne pourra pas dire que je suis modeste :p merci du review!

Sai : tu parles d'un review ^^;;; bon on va commencer par le début.. bah, si je l'ai pas fait, c'est que j'avais peur de me faire reporter pour R trop intensif ^^;;; alors j'ai pas pris de risque.. ma belle fic é_è! Et puis, mais noooon il faut pas abattre Lucius! IL EST TROP SEXY J'AI DIT! Gnek! Oui, Sev est super mignon avec des lunettes, enfin comme je l'imagine ^^. Pour la quatrième partie, ça devrait pas te surprendre, tu me connais non? :p! Et pour le petit couple parfait, ça c'est pas encore sûr..

Ayanami93 : merci beaucouuuup ^^ j'aime bien les réactions de Luss chéri aussi. Enfin, je fais de mon mieux ^^;;! Merci!

Chrisanimefan : je vais corser, c'est sûr :p mais j'ai pas le choix de les martyriser, il faut qu'ils se détestent, huuuuu ;_; *l'écrivailleuse a déjà les yeux plein d'eau ;_;* merci ^^!

Nyonoshii : mais si je m'en rends compte ^^; j'ai jamais eu une haute estime de mes fics, sauf quand je les relis ensuite, je les trouve troooop bonnes XD! Et pour Lucius.. t'as des méchantes bonnes intuitions :p c'est SÛR qu'il va y avoir quelque chose de pas clair avec Luss.. et avec James aussi.. mais j'en dis pas plus ^^. Et puis l'allusion, j'ai même pas fait exprès ^^;;; vois combien je suis forte dans mes fics XD! Enfin, merci beauuuucoup pour le review^^!

Ténébreuse 11

Quelqu'un conspirait, au fond de son lit, protégé par des sorts. Il devait l'avoir. Il n'avait même pas un petit doute. Il lui appartenait, et pour toujours, bien entendu. Le contraire était impossible. Bientôt, il lui arracherait cette robe qui frustrait tant ses yeux et le prendrait solidement, contre le mur, s'il le fallait.

Il serait à lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, il faisait beau, bien qu'un peu froid. Les étudiants, lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans le cours de potions, étaient forcés à présent de porter un foulard. Cela dérangeait quelque peu le professeur qui avait dû éteindre nombre d'écharpes prises en feu. Mais bon. Mme Pomfresh avait mis cette obligation après avoir dû soigner dix élèves dans la même matinée. Et quand l'infirmière décidait de quelque chose, c'était peu recommandé d'aller contre sa volonté. 

Mais cela contentait Sirius, dont les suçons de Severus dans le cou étaient encore apparents. Donc, avec un foulard, tout allait bien, et ils n'étaient pas obligés d'expérimenter ENCORE un sort pour masquer ce genre de choses. Sirius se souvenait encore du bout de peau pelée. Erk.

Ils filaient bien ensemble, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Severus. Lui avait prédit que cela ne durerait pas, que leur vieille haine reviendrait. C'était prévisible, aussi. Sirius en avait eu peur. Mais faisant fi des idées noires des deux jeunes hommes, leur amour s'accrut pour devenir fort comme du fer. 

À présent, les vacances de Noël arrivaient bien vite et il fut prévu que Severus passait ses vacances chez Sirius. Le gryffondor appréhendait la réaction de Remus et de Peter, mais surtout celle de James. Il n'avait pas oublié le baiser brûlant de son meilleur ami. 

Enfin. Pour le moment, il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il se disait que s'il était vraiment leur ami, cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Même s'il savait déjà pour Remus.. 

« - Sirius, tu es dans la lune? » demanda Severus, alors qu'il finissait de rattacher sa cape. Les nuits étaient plus longues maintenant que les deux amoureux avaient trouvés une salle discrète, dans laquelle il suffisait de souhaiter une chose pour qu'elle apparaisse. 

« - Oh! Désolé, je pensais. »

« - Quoi, ça t'arrive? »

Sirius, au lieu de se fâcher, sourit au ton taquin de Severus et l'embrassa.

« - Idiot.. » murmura-t-il. Il appréciait vraiment ces petits moments de complicité entre eux. Cela lui donnait toujours plus d'espoir.

« - Au fait, je pensais, tu vas le dire à tes copains? Que je vais chez toi? Tu n'y es pas obligé. »

Il vint le rassurer en lui prenant doucement la taille par derrière et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« - Mais je compte bien leur dire! Je dois bien leur présenter la personne qui fait mon bonheur. » 

Alors que Severus rougissait, Sirius rit et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement, plus longuement. Il s'était habitué à ses lèvres, en prenant soin d'elles à chaque baiser, à les effleurer et à goûter leur saveur sucrée. 

Ils se blottirent dans une dernière étreinte avant de se séparer et de retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

« - Voilà, vous savez. »

La réaction dans le visage de Peter montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait. Il était dégoûté. Mais Sirius voyait dans ses yeux qu'il finirait par accepter. C'était déjà beaucoup pour l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. Il ne demandait pas plus. Il était inutile qu'il se tourne vers Remus, sachant trop bien sa réaction. Enfin, elle n'avait rien de nouveau, vu qu'il savait déjà. Le loup-garou se contenta de sourire chaleureusement en félicitant mentalement son ami de son courage. 

Puis, Sirius regarda James.

Le brun aux cheveux désordonnés serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. La fureur pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. C'était _impossible_! Comment lui, James Potter, avait pu laisser cela passer?! Sirius lui appartenait, ce n'était pas nouveau, depuis leur enfance que cela était clair. Du moins, pour l'un des deux, à ce qu'il pouvait voir.

C'en était trop. James sortit du dortoir, claquant la porte derrière lui, puis il descendit au stade se défouler. Voler lui ferait du bien. Voler lui ferait oublier l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. 

Alors qu'il remontait dans les airs pour redescendre, il vit une silhouette noire marcher dans le parc. Severus Rogue. Il eut un grand sourire.

« - Hey Rogue! Comme ça, t'as réussi à charmer Sirius? » lui lança-t-il, de sa voix la plus mesquine.

« - Je vois que Sirius vous en a parlés. » fit Severus, très calme, fermant le livre qu'il lisait en marchant. « c'est plutôt le contraire, je dirais. »

« - Fermes-là Rogue! Je te ferai payer pour ça, tu peux me croire! T'avais pas le droit de me voler MON meilleur ami! »

« - Pour ton information, je ne te l'ai pas volé! Il est venu à moi tout seul, comme un grand! »

James refusait de croire cela. Il s'entêta à penser que Severus avait bel et bien lancé un sort sur son ami d'enfance. Il poussa le Serpentard qui, sous le choc, percuta un arbre. L'autre jeune homme l'empêcha de partir en posant ses mains chaque coté de sa tête.

« - Tais-toi, espèce de Serpentard pétride. Tais-toi. Sirius m'appartient. Il ne t'aime pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il donc de toi alors qu'il peut m'avoir moi? Pourquoi prendrait-il un pauvre connard qu'il méprise depuis sa première année s'il peut avoir une relation avec moi? Pourquoi? » souffla-t-il.

« - Je.. je ne sais pas. » avoua Severus.

« - Penses-y. Il ne veut pas d'un imbécile comme toi. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est te faire mal, te blesser jusqu'à ce que tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps. Peut-être veut-il que tu te suicides, pour ne plus avoir une nuisance pareille sous les yeux. »

Severus ne trouva rien à répliquer, les larmes montant dans ses yeux tandis que les dures paroles de James faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau. Et si le gryffondor avait raison? Pour quelle raison Sirius voudrait-il de lui?

James décida qu'il en avait fait assez pour le moment et partit. Le Serpentard se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et laissa ses larmes couler.

Sirius était inquiet. Leur rendez-vous était fixé à minuit, soit une heure auparavant, et Severus n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il commença à marcher en rond, jetant des regards à sa montre qui continuait à égrener les secondes.

'_Que fait-il.._' pensa-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le divan magique (il avait transformé une cuillère en un long sofa confortable, avec quelques couvertures qu'il avait apporté) et soupira. C'était de plus en plus inquiétant. Il avait eu des doutes quand James était rentré au dortoir avec le sourire aux lèvres, le félicitant de sa relation avec Rogue. Sirius connaissait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était d'ordinaire merveilleusement gentil, mais quand il voulait quelque chose.. terrible. Alors, que Severus soit à ce point en retard l'angoissait. 

« - Tu attends qui? »

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure sursauta avant de remarquer que James se tenait près de lui, souriant. Comme s'il était sorti des ténèbres. Il vint s'installer aux côtés de Sirius, détendu. Cela effraya Sirius. Il ne sentait _pas du tout_ la situation. 

« - Severus. » répondit-il, se forçant à prendre une voix calme.

« - Je vois. »

« - Au fait, James, je.. je voulais te remercier d'accepter ma relation avec lui aussi calmement. » Sirius s'avançait un peu à l'aveuglette, mais s'il devait y avoir un problème, il préférait y faire face tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre.

_Qui te dit que je l'ai accepté?!_

Pour toute réponse, James le fixa avec ses yeux brillants. Il fit un petit sourire et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant. Sirius, bien sûr, le repoussa mais son ami était fort. Très. Et il lui avait jeté un sort d'attache, ce qui faisait en sorte que ses poignets étaient coincés magiquement.

« - Ja.. James! » s'exclama-t-il.

« - Il n'avait pas le droit de te voler à moi. Il n'avait juste pas le droit. Maintenant, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre normal. » James chuchota, le couvrant de baisers.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus ne put rajouter quelque chose, car James plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir les mains de son meilleur ami parcourir son torse sous la chemise.. rapidement, les boutons furent carrément arrachées et son torse était nu à l'air frais. Il se tortilla, essaya de se libérer, mais rien n'y fit. Les mains continuaient à se promener. 

Plus tard cette nuit, James libéra un Sirius sanglotant, des larmes cascadant sur ses joues. Il lui tendit sa chemise que l'autre jeune homme s'empressa de mettre. Il se sentait sale. Tellement sale. James sourit et lui donna un dernier baiser.

« - Tu vois bien, tu m'appartiens.. n'as-tu pas aimé, Sirius? »

« - . » 

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, regardant James désespérément.

« - C'était mieux ainsi. Tu t'en rendras vite compte. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots, le brun entra à l'intérieur. Sirius se blottit au fond du divan et pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage d'aller dormir dans son dortoir.

Mais pourquoi Severus n'était pas venu?

Mot de l'auteur :

Je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre ^^ surtout qu'il a été écrit alors que j'étais grippée, donc mentalement faible à réfléchir :p j'espère que vous aimerez!


	12. je déteste avoir raison

Titre : Ténébreuse Auteur : Zhusidinuo Genre : yaoi, et sûrement un peu angst Base : Harry Potter  
  
Mot de l'auteur :  
  
J'avais décidé de boycotter cette fic vu que le nombre de reviews avait considérablement baissé (¬¬;;) mais finalement, c'est plus fort que moi... ah et pour la première partie, je conseille vivement la musique "in a heartbreak" (28 days after) et "true" (silent hill 2), ce sont elles qui m'ont inspirées.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Lily Ewans/Potter : michi beaucoup ^^ j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à penser à l'histoire (et à me rappeler des idées ^^;) alors je suis contente que tu l'aimes :D!  
  
Sai : moué c'est pas gentil les pervers honteux qui reviewent pas TT! Et non, je savais pas que Mozart et Picasso étaient pouilleux, mais je sais que Van Gogh était cinglé :p c'est pour ça que je l'aime 3! En tout cas. Effectivement, James est un salaud !  
  
Bittersweet Revenge : merci beaucoup :D si tu aimes Sev et Luss ben va lire pensées et que ça saute ^^ tu t'rends compte, même Aiguma l'aime *o*! Pour les sims, oué j'étais au courant mais en fait moi je fais rosebud;!;!;! (etc) et avant je laisse un :! et je fais ok plusieurs fois (même si ça dit qu'un tel cheat n'existe pas ça monte quand même les simflouzes). Ensuite j'enlève le :! fautif et voilà :p! Merci du review!  
  
Chrisanimefan : ouais, stupide James! Je l'aime pu moi! C'est trooop une pourriture! Et t'as vu comment il est hypocrite! C'est vraiment un minable. Tss. Il devrait avoir honte. En tout cas. Merci du review ^^!  
  
Miya Black : Tu peux aller taper sur James AUTANT QUE TU VEUX :p pour une fois qu'il est pas super craquant et super gentil et timide erk erk erk! Merci!  
  
Linou : hehehehe j'aime le bout de "une ju en puissance ça c'est dangereux" XD!! Et oui, j'ai fait ça à ton James chéri :p. Moi? Sadique? Roh, à peine. Pour la suite, y'à qu'à surveiller mon LJ ou mieux, me le demander sur msn ^^.  
  
Ténébreuse 12  
  
Severus courait dans le corridor menant à la Tour d'Astronomie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'en voulait. Terriblement. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Comme si son être entier était foudroyé par des sentiments si négatifs qu'ils en étaient nauséeux. Le Serpentard serra le poing et accéléra ses pas, contournant statue sur statue pour arriver au fameux escalier étroit.  
  
Sa respiration était courte et rapide. Il essuya de sa manche la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front. Il montait les marches à toute allure, sachant que Sirius serait en haut, mais dans quel état.. il l'ignorait. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, il posa la main sur sa poitrine et de l'autre, poussa la porte et sortit à l'air libre.  
  
Dehors, il pleuvait. Le ciel noir était zébré d'éclairs menaçants qui grondaient. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et faisait voler ses cheveux noirs vers l'arrière. Il couvrit ses yeux avec son bras, tentant de voir quelque chose dans le rideau /de larmes/ d'eau.  
  
Sur le muret, une silhouette noire. Familière. Assise là, face à Rogue.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Il pouvait le reconnaître, ses cheveux noirs paraissant fantomatiques dans la tempête. Un éclair traversa les nuages et Severus put voir le visage de son amant. Il était couvert de larmes. Elles se mélangeaient avec la pluie, mais il savait que Sirius avait pleuré. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Ses yeux bleus, si bleus qu'on pouvait plonger dedans, démontraient une émotion si dure que Severus recula.  
  
"- Si.. Sirius."  
  
Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Severus pensa alors que ce dernier ne pouvait peut-être pas parler. Il avança de deux pas. Sirius tourna la tête.  
  
"- Tu m'as abandonné."  
  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Severus l'entendit résonner dans sa tête alors que le tonnerre emplissait l'air autour d'eux. Severus était quelqu'un d'intelligent, il ne paniqua pas et se força à prendre une voix calme.  
  
"- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Vois, je suis là."  
  
"- Pour rire de mon humiliation.."  
  
"- Que veux-tu dire Sirius? Je ne ris pas de toi."  
  
S'il était triste auparavant, le visage de son amant devint colérique, montrant tout son ressentiment. Severus reçut son regard comme un coup dans l'estomac. Il se sentait malade. Il se sentait comme si son corps allait exploser. C'était malsain, il se sentait mal, terriblement mal.  
  
"- Ne.. m'appelle.. plus.. JAMAIS.. Sirius!"  
  
"- Je ne comprends pas.."  
  
"- Allons! Réfléchis un peu Rogue, t'es supposé être bon pour ça!" D'un geste félin, Sirius descendit du muret et poussa Severus contre le mur, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. "tu le sais très bien. Ne- joue-pas-l'innocent-avec-moi. James m'avait prévenu pourtant.. ton prétendu amour pour moi, c'était du faux!"  
  
"- James?"  
  
"- Je te méprise, Rogue.. si tu savais combien je me sens sale d'avoir couché avec toi.."  
  
Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent grands et il semblait avoir de la difficulté à trouver son souffle. Le regard de Sirius était si offensif que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
"- Ne pleure pas Rogue, n'est-ce pas tout ce que tu n'as jamais souhaité?"  
  
Sirius leva la main et, doucement, caressa la joue de Severus, son ton étant de nouveau très calme.  
  
"- Maintenant, pars.. pars voir Malefoy.. et retiens ceci.. tu m'as trahi.. et jamais je ne te reparlerai.. disparais.."  
  
Le gryffondor fit dos à Severus, les bras croisés, la tête basse. Rogue leva le bras pour toucher son amant, mais s'immobilisa. Non. Non, ça ne servait à rien. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ensuite quitter silencieusement le haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, complètement glacé. Il descendit les escaliers, se rendit aux donjons et dans sa chambre.  
  
Là l'y attendait Lucius Malefoy, engoncé dans un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu royal. Voyant les larmes sur le visage de son compagnon de chambre, il tendit la main et essuya la peau tiède. Ensuite, il le prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos.  
  
"- Tu vois, tu es bien mieux avec nous.. avec moi.. n'est-ce pas, Severus?" susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
  
L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs renifla un peu et, ses prunelles sombres éteintes, acquiesça de la tête.  
  
**  
  
Une fois que le Serpentard fut parti, Sirius ne tint plus en place, il s'effondra, tomba au sol sur les genoux. Il voulait crier, hurler, laisser toute cette douleur et cette peine sortir. Il avait l'impression que les gouttes de pluie lui brûlaient la peau. Sa vision était embrumée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le muret qui était bien sombre à cause du ciel noir.  
  
Difficilement, il se releva. Il oublia les couvertures par terre. De toute façon, elles étaient trempées. Son regard erra vers les morceaux de tissus. Il secoua la tête tristement. Une soirée avait tout changé. Pis, elle avait mise les choses plus mauvaises.  
  
Il haissait Rogue. Cela n'aurait jamais dû changer. Remus avait eu tort lorsqu'il avait dit que tout irait bien.  
  
Sirius balança son poing contre la pierre, ne se souciant même pas de ses jointures qui craquaient, de sa peau qui saignait. Il SAVAIT que cela n'irait pas! Il le savait! Et c'est cela qui était si douloureux. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela marcherait? Il était un pur con.  
  
Il commença à descendre les escaliers, le corps encore douloureux. Il savait que jamais il ne pardonnerait à James de l'avoir.. enfin, contre son gré. Il serra les dents. Son monde était en train de s'effondrer. Sa vie était en train de tomber en ruines. Tout sur ce qu'il se basait était en train de foutre le camp et ça l'apeurait terriblement.  
  
Le gryffondor entra dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber dans son lit, éclatant silencieusement en sanglots. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un poids peser sur son matelas, puis une main caresser doucement son épaule.  
  
"- Viens ici.." fit la voix douce et gentille de James.  
  
/"- Je t'aime."/  
  
"- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent." Murmura James en souriant.  
  
/"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien."/  
  
"- N'es-tu pas content d'avoir enlevé les mauvais éléments de ta vie?" demanda James d'une voix mieilleuse.  
  
Dans l'esprit de Sirius, les voix se mélangeaient, les visages se superposaient l'un et l'autre. Il s'assit et alla se blottir contre le torse de James qui fit un grand sourire victorieux.  
  
Il avait gagné.  
  
**  
  
Au même moment, alors qu'il contemplait le visage endormi de Severus, Lucius eut le même rictus que James et pensa qu'il avait enfin gagné.  
  
Mot de l'auteur : J'aurais pu écrire plus mais j'ai pensé que le chapitre se terminerait mieux comme cela (même s'il est plus court que mon dernier chapitre). Dites- moi votre avis! 


	13. et tu tiens toujours

Titre : Ténébreuse Auteur : Zhusidinuo Genre : yaoi, et sûrement un peu angst Base : Harry Potter  
  
Mot de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre.. je pensais faire un autre chapitre après celui-ci, mais il serait inutile, alors la fin, c'est maintenant. Eh oui. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé tout le long, ça fait chaud au coeur. Je sais que la fic est partie d'un défi (lancé par Miss Serpentard), mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de considérer Ténébreuse comme mon bébé à moi. J'avoue que le récit a été plutôt mélangé à certains bouts, maiiis bon, c'est comme ça dans toutes mes fics. Je devrais commencer à faire des plans lol. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ce dernier chapître va être à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Alana Chantelune : heu.. très mal? ^^;  
  
Kaima1 : .... ^^;;;; *part se cacher très très loin, dans les bras de Lyn par exemple :p* C'est sûr que c'est pas ton James, y'a que moi pour virer les persos aussi ooc ^^; maiiis c'est po grave, il est super cool comme ça James.. et Siri.. beeeen.. ouan. Mettons.  
  
Lily Ewans/Potter : la voici ^^ merci du review!  
  
Miya Black : ouais, ça ne pouvait pas finir bien.. c'est dommage :/ c'est comme les Lily/Remus, c'est trop triste, mais sinon y'a pas de survivant.. merci ^^!  
  
Chrisanimefan : *part se cacher encore une fois* C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ;___;!!!!  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt : Pourquoi James est méchant? Parce que je l'ai créé ainsi dans ma fic :p plus sérieusement, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'aime bien exploiter des cotés cachés (voire inexistants) des persos.. les rendre complètement ooc quoi. Mais c'est pas grave. Mouais, moi aussi je me suis dit que j'écrivais pour moi, et puis ça me manquait trop, j'entendais ma fic me crier à l'attention :p.  
  
Ténébreuse 13  
  
Severus, couché sur le ventre, était presque enfoui sous une pile de livres traitant sur la transformation animagus que lui avait envoyé son cousin lointain. À présent que Sir.. Black avait rompu leur accord, il ne pouvait pas qu'*interrompre* le processus. C'était trop dangereux pour son organisme. Alors, il s'était dit qu'avec toute la théorie possible, il pourrait finir son apprentissage. Après tout, si cet imbécile avait pu, lui aussi.  
  
Il soupira et envoya bouler les ouvrages par terre de son lit.  
  
Sirius n'était pas un imbécile. Il était tout sauf cela. Et Severus l'avait perdu, sans même comprendre pourquoi. Tout avait été si vite.. Il ferma les yeux avant que d'autres larmes traîtres viennent couler sur ses joues. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.  
  
"-Severus?" entendit-il Lucius appeller. Il se redressa et arrangea sa robe. Depuis le jour ou que Sirius l'avait planqué en beauté, il portait que des vêtements boutonnés jusqu'à la machoire. Sa manière de se protéger des autres.  
  
"-Je suis là." il vit le blond sourire et s'asseoir sur son lit, tirant les rideaux. Ce dernier passa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus et détacha le haut de sa robe. "qu'il y a-t-il?"  
  
"-Les autres et moi, on pense que tu es prêt." Inutile d'en dire plus, Severus avait compris. Il frissonna alors que la main taquine de Lucius se promenait sur le haut de son torse, mais se força à rester impassible. "On voudrait que tu LE rencontres vendredi soir, le prochain."  
  
Si le visage de Severus restait en apparence calme, à l'intérieur il se sentait comme s'il allait être malade. Son estomac protestait violemment.  
  
"-.. bien sûr." répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sûre.  
  
Lucius fit un sourire de contentement et dégagea les épaules de Severus du grand tissu noir. Il caressa la peau veloutée, laissant ses doigts l'effleurer avec délicatesse. Le blond se pencha et embrassa le cou de Severus.  
  
"-Très bien."  
  
**  
  
Lorsque Sirius sortit de sa salle de classe, il se dépêcha afin de ne pas croiser aucun Serpentard, sans même attendre ses amis. Lui habituellement si sociable, il s'était si renfermé sur lui-même que cela en devenait inquiétant.. le brun refusait de se mêler aux blagues de ses amis, n'en riait même plus..  
  
James, le voyant marcher rapidement, la tête baissée, se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Soudainement, il avait un énorme doute, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le début. Voir son meilleur ami -celui pour qui son coeur battait fort- se détruire ainsi, ça le rendait malheureux. Sincèrement. Il pensait que Sirius finirait par voir que s'il lui a fait mal, c'était pour son bien.  
  
Il vit Remus tourner au couloir et vint pour le saluer mais le loup-garou tourna la tête et l'ignora. Peter n'osait même plus se tenir à côté de lui, le fuyant à chaque fois qu'il l'aperçevait. Il ne pouvait même pas parler de Sirius. James soupira. Il avait perdu tous ses amis parce qu'il avait voulu le bien de Sirius. Et celui qu'il convoitait ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui. La vie était injuste.  
  
Il se rappellait combien Remus avait été furieux lorsqu'il avait appris ce que James avait fait.. terrible. Son caractère lupin faisait surface.  
  
"-TU AS FAIT QUOI?!"  
  
"-Je l'ai rendu heureux!!"  
  
"-AH, PARCE QU'IL A L'AIR HEUREUX, SELON TOI! TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE, JAMES POTTER, TU ES VRAIMENT QU'UN ENFOIRÉ DE FAIRE ÇA À SIRIUS! IL ÉTAIT HEUREUX ET TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ!!! SALE CONNARD!!"  
  
Et il lui avait balancé son poing sur le nez. James s'était promené deux jours avec un ridicule bandage au milieu du visage.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas, et il avait mal d'être ainsi rejeté. Il était capable d'être très dur, mais quand ça venait à ses amis, il était aussi sensible qu'une jeune fille effarouchée.  
  
Jeune fille effarouchée qui venait de le percuter en haut des escaliers.  
  
Elle tomba sur le derrière tandis que James regardait ses livres tomber du haut des cinq étages, percutant parfois des marches en mouvement en faisant des petits bruits de cognement.  
  
Super.  
  
James soupira et aida l'étudiante à se lever. Elle semblait plutôt empôtée et portait les couleurs Gryffondors. Étrange qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué.  
  
"-Je.. je suis désolée!" balbutia-t-elle, dégageant son visage de ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux. "Je vais aller chercher tes livres en bas!"  
  
"-Non, laisse. De toute façon je devais retourner en bas." d'accord, il mentait. Mais elle avait l'air si embêtée qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre. "Tu t'appelles comment?"  
  
Il commença à descendre les marches, la fille le suivant, mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il put voir de magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes et un visage.. élégant. C'était le mot.  
  
Exactement le mot parfait.  
  
"-Lily Evans."  
  
**  
  
L'année tirait à sa fin. Oh, bien sûr, Sirius et Severus s'étaient croisés à maintes fois dans les corridors. Leurs regards s'étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Les mains avaient été tentées d'effleurer l'autre. Mais rien ne se produit. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient abstenus, la haine et la douleur encore présente dans leurs coeurs.  
  
Severus avait réussi sa première métamorphose avec succès. Comme de quoi, la théorie ça payait toujours. Dans son cas, cela avait marché avec merveille. Lucius n'en sut rien mais avait beaucoup d'affection pour le chat noir qui grimpait parfois sur ses genoux pour ronronner. Cependant, jamais le blond ne put se départir de l'impression que ce n'était pas sur *lui* que l'animal aurait dû s'endormir. Cela le mit mal à l'aise beaucoup de temps. Severus finit par aimer Lucius au fil du temps.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son seul vrai amour, celui qui avait tout parti, se trouvait à des mètres de distance, couché dans un lit bien chaud en haut d'une tour accueillante. Il n'était pas idéaliste, il savait bien qu'il aimerait toujours Sirius. Enfin. La vie était une pute et rien ne changerait.  
  
Il devint un Mangemort officiellement le dimanche suivant sa première rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Son amertume était si grande que la bonté et la gentillesse (factices, évidemment) du vieil homme le convaincut de rejoindre ses rangs. Peu d'années après, il regretta son choix et alla voir Dumbledore pour devenir un espion au service du bien, mettant ainsi sa vie en danger.  
  
Mais il devait payer.  
  
Sirius finit par avoir une longue conversation avec James. Ce dernier lui exposa quelle était sa manière de penser. Assez psychopathe, d'accord, mais James était vraiment désolé, à un point tel qu'il éclata en sanglots devant Sirius. Son ami ne pouvait pas ne pas le consoler. Ils avaient partagés trop de choses. Sirius lui pardonna difficilement, mais le fit. Et puis, James ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal vu qu'il s'était officiellement lié avec l'intelligente Lily Evans. James avait compris que c'était inutile de vouloir Sirius. Son idylle avec la femme dura cinq ans, jusqu'à leur mort tragique et pleurée de beaucoup.  
  
La bande des Maraudeurs ne fut jamais complète à nouveau. Pendant la grande dispute qui les avaient séparés, Peter fut attiré du côté de Voldemort, devenant un traître à toujours aux yeux de Sirius, James et Remus. Ensuite, lorsque James et Lily moururent, Sirius fut jugé coupable et conduit à Azkaban, Peter mort, et Remus restreint à se cacher des autres dû au fait qu'il était un loup-garou.  
  
Et dans tout ça, la vieille Tour d'Astronomie tenait toujours debout et les étoiles brillaient encore au dessus.  
  
FIN 


End file.
